


Przerwa na kawę

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Coffee, Depression, F/M, Sadness, slovian mythology
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Historyjka o pięknej, złotej jesieni w małym miasteczku gdzieś w Kansas, aromacie pysznej kawy, pewnej rudej i piegowatej baristce, oczywiście - o dwóch bracia Winchester, a także o smętnym (w dosłownym tego sensie znaczeniu) demonie słowiańskim snującym się po zaścielonym kolorowymi liśćmi parku. Jak się domyślicie z kontekstu, mamy mniej więcej połowę sezonu 12, bracia niedawno uciekli z tajnego więzienia Secret Service, Cas zadźgał Billie i nie licząc ciężarnej z Lucyferem Kelly, wszystko wydaje się jako tako w porządku. Chyba, że dopadnie cię Tęsknica





	1. Chapter 1

W wieku 76 lat Edwin Hawkins miał posturę niedźwiedzia grizzly, bujną czuprynę siwych włosów, sprawne ręce, upodobanie do koszul w kratę, a przede wszystkim - umysł jak brzytwa. Ćwiczył go codziennie, rozgrywając wielogodzinne partie szachów ze znajomymi starszymi panami oraz jedną panią – nie bądźmy szowinistami, z Parku Waltera Johnstona w Coffeyville. Nie straszne mu były wiosenne roztopy, letnie upały ani jesienne szarugi. Przychodził do parku punktualnie w południe i zostawał do późnego popołudnia, robiąc sobie przerwę jedynie na kawę w mobilnej kafejce Strix Coffee i lunch w pobliskiej fast foodowej sieciówce „Bobby’s Burgers”, reklamującej się mottem „Przyjdź głodny, wyjdź pijany”. Jeśli chodziło o Edwina, wypijał może jedno piwo, więc pijaństwo mu nie groziło, ale lubił serwowane w Bobby’ego grube, soczyste hamburgery z mnóstwem dodatków, w tym piklami z curry oraz ich wyśmienite chili con carne. Po śmierci żony – biedna Annie odeszła zdecydowanie przedwcześnie, na kolacje jadał zwykle odgrzewane mrożonki, więc lunche w knajpce przy parku uważał za prawdziwy rarytas. Do czasu.

Od kilku dni jakby przestały go cieszyć, podobnie jak towarzystwo grających w szachy, piękna, złota i nadzwyczaj ciepła jesień, czy dzieciaki i psy brodzące w opadłych, kolorowych liściach. Jego najbliższy przyjaciel, Stephen mówił później, że Edwin zaczął się dziwacznie zachowywać już na tydzień przed „incydentem”. Był małomówny, apatyczny, pogrążony w myślach i smutny jak zbity pies, jakby na nowo przeżywał śmierć Annie i brak kontaktu z dorosłymi już dziećmi. Przesuwał figury na szachownicy od niechcenia i nie dbając o wygraną – rzecz nie do pomyślenia jeszcze miesiąc wcześniej. Powtarzał, że wszyscy ludzie są pionkami w czyjejś grze, która nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Że nie warto się męczyć na tym padole łez. Że odkąd ona go pocałowała, jest mu smutno na duszy i sercu.

Stephen nie wnikał, kim była owa „ona”, nie bardzo wierząc, że takowa w ogóle istniała. Do niego, a był tylko rok młodszy od przyjaciela, i w swoim mniemaniu o wiele od niego przystojniejszy, nie ustawiały się kolejki roznamiętnionych kobiet, marzących o pocałunku. Mimo to martwił się, kiedy Edwin nie chciał poczęstować się owsianym ciasteczkiem Elizabeth, odmówił lampki domowej nalewki Carla i rozpłakał, bijąc jego gońca wieżą, jak gdyby zrobił mu tym prawdziwą krzywdę.

Jednak ani on, ani pozostali szachiści z parku nie spodziewali się, że piątkowego popołudnia pierwszego tygodnia października Edwin znienacka zacznie wpychać sobie drewniane figury szachowe głęboko do gardła, przełykając je niczym karmiony na siłę indyk. Wpychał je i wpychał, ale dopiero biała królowa z imponującą koroną na czubku definitywnie utknęła mu w przełyku. Ku zgrozie zgromadzonych wokół stolika zaczął spazmatycznie łapać powietrze i bić rękoma dookoła, krztusząc się, rzężąc i śliniąc jakby zachorował na wściekliznę. Wybałuszył przekrwione oczy, łapiąc się za gardło i próbując rozdrapać je krótko obciętymi paznokciami, aż spadł z siedziska, miotając się na wilgotnej trawie i podrygując nogami w przedziwnym tańcu. Przez cały czas wdawał z siebie chrapliwe, nieludzkie dźwięki, urywane „ugch, ugch, ugch”, które Stephen miał zapamiętać do końca życia.

Wraz z Carlem i Damienem rzucili się na pomoc, chociaż nie do końca wiedzieli, co robić. Stephen piąte przez dziesiąte słyszał gdzieś o zabiegu Heimlicha i spróbował go zastosować, ale kawałki drewna utkwiły w gardle przyjaciela, nie tchawicy. Usiłował wyciągnąć je palcami, trochę obawiając się sztucznej szczęki, ale także nie dał rady. Utknęły na dobre, blokując dostęp powietrza. Edwin spurpurowiał i zsiniał, bezskutecznie otwierając i zamykając usta jak śnięta ryba. Carl zawołał, że powinni podnieść go do góry nogami i potrząsnąć nim jak szmacianą zabawką, co przy ich problemach ze stawami i ciężarze Edwina okazało się niewykonalne. Elizabeth w końcu zadzwoniła po karetkę.

Przyjechała za późno.

Kiedy sanitariusze zabierali Edwina na noszach, litościwie przykrywszy jego napuchniętą twarz i wytrzeszczone oczy cienkim kocem, Stephen pomyślał, że biała królowa zawsze wygrywa. I rozpłakał się jak dziecko.

*

Park w Coffeyville tonął w barwnych liściach zrzucanych przez zmęczone letnimi upałami i jesiennymi deszczami platany, klony, jesiony i kasztanowce. Pracownicy zieleni miejskiej odziani w gustowne granatowe kombinezony i uzbrojeni w dmuchawy, grabie i worki, nie nadążali z grabieniem. Liście wszelkich kształtów i kolorów zaścielały trawniki i żwirowe ścieżki, plącząc pod nogami przechodniów, taplały w przybrzeżnych wodach jeziora Verdigris, kusząc kaczki i łabędzie – przynajmniej dopóki ptactwo nie przekonywało się, że są niejadalne, i wirowały w powietrzu jak maleńkie latawce. Sądząc po mnóstwie listowia wciąż mocno trzymającego się ogonkami gałęzi, pracowników parku czekało jeszcze wiele pracy, a buszujące w stertach liści dzieciaki i psy – jeszcze więcej radości.

Ze swojego miejsca za kontuarem mobilnej kafejki „Strix Coffee” zaparkowanej nad brzegiem jeziora Miranda miała doskonały widok na jesienny przepych parku i korzystała z niego bezwstydnie, chłonąc wielorakie barwy i zapachy. Przygaszony granat wody, nadal soczysta zieleń trawy, wielobarwność liści na tle ciemniejących pni drzew, biel chmur, które właściwie nie były obłokami sensu stricte, a rozmazanymi kleksami bitej śmietany i przymglony paryski błękit nieba. W aromat świeżo parzonej kawy i korzennych przypraw, siłą rzeczy otaczający budkę kafejki, wdzierała się delikatna, nieco cierpka woń opadłych liści, ziemi i ściółki - malkontenci stwierdziliby, że rozkładu i zgnilizny, ale z punktu widzenia Mirandy nie mieliby racji. Co z tego, że kolorowe liście niedługo zmienią się w szaro-burą breję, a drzewa pozostaną nagie i rozcapierzone. W październiku miały swoją chwilę chwały, pozując do zdjęć zakochanym parom, rodzicom uwieczniającym swoje pociechy szalejące w liściach i wszystkim innym, którzy nie mogli się oprzeć, by nie pstryknąć kolejnego, zdawałoby się – niepotrzebnego zdjęcia, a w głębi ducha marzącym o przytarganiu sztalug i talencie malarza impresjonisty.

Szkoda tylko, że wkrótce zrobi się bardziej deszczowo, chłodniej i jak to mówiła babcia Mirandy – matyjaśnie, i trzeba będzie zamknąć kafejkę aż do wiosny, otulając budkę brezentem do snu w garażu znajomego i wracając do pracy na pół etatu w nie swojej i nie-mobilnej „Reggie Coffee”. Ach, panna Strix chciałaby odłożyć na otwarcie własnej, niewielkiej kafejki w centrum miasteczka, ale jeszcze sporo jej brakowało…

Miranda westchnęła i oderwała wzrok od przepysznych widoków, szykując latte z cynamonem dla starszej pani, ciągnącej za rękę opierającego się chłopczyka w granatowej czapce z pomponem, którego znacznie bardziej od babcinej kawy interesowało karmienie kaczek. Dziewczyna mrugnęła do niego i przechylając się przez kontuar, wręczyła darmowego lizaka o smaku coli, czym natychmiast zaskarbiła sobie jego wdzięczność wyrażoną szczerym, szczerbatym uśmiechem. Starsza pani również spojrzała na nią z wdzięcznością, z westchnieniem odbierając kubek z kawą. Wyglądała na ciut zmęczoną opieką nad nadaktywnym – jak niemal wszystkie dzieci w tym wieku, wnuczkiem.

\- Plac zabaw na cyplu – konspiracyjnym szeptem podpowiedziała jej Miranda, wskazując brodą odpowiedni kierunek.

\- Dziękuję pani – równie konspiracyjnie odpowiedziała kobieta, próbując kawy i prostując się, jakby nabrała energii już po jednym łyku cynamonowej latte. – Mhm, pyszna.

\- Wiem – zaśmiała się Miranda nieskromnie, czule głaszcząc srebrny ekspres do kawy. – Fracino to doskonała marka. A i kawa niezgorsza – mieszanka arabiki Bazzara Dodici Gran Cru.

\- Za cholerę tego nie wymówię, ale dwie poproszę – wtrącił się stojący za starszą panią mężczyzna w koszulce khaki i flanelowej koszuli w czarno-zieloną kratę, uśmiechając się do Mirandy kącikiem ust. – Jedną z mlekiem – ba, z litrem mleka, a drugą bez. Czarną dla mnie, rzecz jasna.

\- Się robi – zgodziła się Miranda, lecz przez dłuższą chwilę nie zrobiła nic, poza wpatrywaniem się w zamawiającego kawę faceta. Nie zauważyła nawet, jak starsza pani z zadowoloną miną odchodzi w stronę placu zabaw z drepczącym u jej boku, zajętym ciumkaniem lizaka wnuczkiem.

Bez dwóch zdań – mężczyzna był przystojny i to tą chmurną, byroniczną przystojnością, która przemawia do kobiet jak syreni śpiew. Pal diabli harmonijne rysy twarzy, stanowczy zarys szczęki pokrytej kilkudniowym zarostem, wyraziste kości policzkowe, prosty nos z lekkim garbkiem (choćby jedno przeczyło drugiemu) i krótko ostrzyżone, a mimo to nastroszone, ni to ciemne, ni jasne włosy. Uwagę przykuwały przede wszystkim pełne usta – górna warga nieco pełniejsza od dolnej, i przenikliwe, szaro-zielone oczy. Kiedy się uśmiechnął, lekko podnosząc głowę, słońce zajrzało mu w oczy i rozświetliło je do nieprawdopodobnej, agrestowej barwy.

Miranda przełknęła, somnambulicznym gestem sięgając po pojemnik z kawą (jeśli ktoś miał problem z powtórzeniem nazwy Bazzara Dodici Gran Cru, załamałby się, gdyby podała pełen skład mieszanki arabik od **Jamajka Blue Mountain po** Etiopia Sidamo Lavado), a zielonooki mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szerzej i ciut szelmowsko, dobrze wiedząc, że zrobił na niej odpowiednie wrażenie i ciesząc się z tego jak dziecko. Ha, jeszcze nie stracił swojego uroku. Dobrze wiedzieć, zwłaszcza po miesiącu spędzonym w więzieniu Secret Service, którego nie było na mapie i po późniejszym przedzieraniu się przez leśne ostępy.

\- Życzy pan sobie do kawy z mlekiem odrobiny cynamonu, goździków i kardamonu? – spytała niepewnie Miranda, odruchowo rozglądając się za dziewczyną, którą zielonooki przystojniak uszczęśliwi latte. – Znakomicie podkreśla smak i pasuje do jesiennych dni.

\- Jasne – zaśmiał się, ruchem głowy wskazując na brzeg jeziora, gdzie przy stole piknikowym siedział wysoki dryblas, ledwie mieszczący się na wąskiej ławie i pochłonięty lekturą jakiegoś grubego tomiszcza. Nim Miranda zdołała poczuć ukłucie żalu, że tak piękny przedstawiciel rodzaju męskiego jest stracony dla kobiet, pocieszyły ją jego dalsze słowa. – Mój brat uwielbia wszystkie indiańskie przyprawy.

\- Indyjskie – poprawiła go odruchowo Miranda, nastawiając ekspres i szykując spienione mleko. – Znaczy, hinduskie. To jest – przepraszam.

\- A proszę bardzo – mężczyzna nie wyglądał na dotkniętego. – Jak zwał, tak zwał. I tak najlepszy jest sam cynamon. Najlepiej z jabłkami.

\- To może kawałek ciasta? – zaszemrała Miranda, porzucając energiczne spienianie mleka i wyciągając spod lady tortownicę z połową szarlotki z orzechami i lukrem, która trzymała dla ulubionych klientów. W duchu klęła się zarówno za niegrzeczne poprawianie mężczyzny, jak i za owo szemranie w głosie, którego nie potrafiła opanować. – Gratis od firmy…

Mężczyzna spojrzał na szarlotkę i na jego twarzy zagościł najsłodszy uśmiech, jaki dotąd widziała. W porównaniu z nim dotychczasowe wydawały się niczym słaby blask świecy przy neonówce.

\- Teraz mógłbym się w tobie zakochać – oświadczył z powagą, której przeczyły iskry rozbawienia w oczach. – Codziennie kawa i ciasto?

\- Ze dwa rodzaje – zgodziła się Miranda, nieco odzyskując panowanie nad sobą i przechodząc do swobodniejszego flirtu. A co jej szkodziło? Dzień był piękny, październikowe słońce przygrzewało aż miło, od rana miała spory ruch i samych miłych klientów, a mężczyzna zdawał się przesympatyczny i nie mniej od sympatyczności - seksowny. – Prócz szarlotki, piekę świetne ciasto pekanowe, tarty owocowe, serniki i ciastka korzenne.

\- Mów tak do mnie jeszcze – zamruczał mężczyzna, mrużąc w słońcu agrestowe (a może bardziej pistacjowe?) oczy, po czym zaśmiał się, w przelocie gładząc po brzuchu skrytym pod koszulką khaki. – Choć na takim wikcie po miesiącu wyglądałbym jak pluszowy misiek.

\- Nie sądzę – wyrwało się Mirandzie, bo z tego co widziała pod podwójną warstwą ciuchów, facet był naprawdę dobrze zbudowany, zdecydowanie nie misiowaty, a smukły, umięśniony i gibki.

Zarumieniła się i czym prędzej zajęła krojeniem szarlotki, nakładając dwa spore kawałki na plastikowe tacki i przez cały czas czując na sobie aprobujący wzrok mężczyzny miłującego gorzką kawę i słodkie ciasta. Nie wiedziała o tym, że spodobało mu się nie tylko ciasto z jabłkami, orzechami i lukrem, czy perspektywa mocnej, czarnej kawy, ale i ona sama – rudowłosa dziewczyna w miodowym sweterku i takiegoż koloru beanie oraz jej miła, nieco okrągła twarz o ciemnych oczach, zadartym nosku, pełnych ustach i piegowatych policzkach. Była równie kolorowa i jesienna, co otaczający ich park i nie mniej apetyczna od aromatu kawy i cynamonu w szarlotce.

W przeciwieństwie do dziewczyny, która właśnie stanęła za nim w kolejce i która wyglądała, jakby wybrała się pobiegać do parku, bo miała na sobie strój do joggingu, ale chyba nie przebiegła choćby metra, bo była osowiała, blada i wymięta. Jasne, tłuste włosy smętnie opadały spod bandany na czole, w oczach lśniły jeszcze nie wylane łzy, a usta ściągały się w smutną podkówkę. Niemrawo zastukała w kontuar kafejki, na którym pyszniła się szarlotka i dwa styropianowe, ozdobione logo ze stylizowanym puszczykiem (znak rozpoznawczy Strix Coffee) kubki z kawą, za które właśnie płacił mężczyzna we flanelowej, godnej drwala koszuli.

\- Masz kawę? – zapytała takim tonem, jakby miała się rozpłakać.

Właścicielka mobilnej kafejki, oderwana od miłego flirtu z nieznajomym w kracie, miała ochotę odpowiedzieć, że nie, skąd, dlaczego miałaby mieć kawę w kawiarni, ale powtrzymała się, zaalarmowana wyglądem dziewczyny - stałej klientki, którą widywała niemal przez całe lato, jak codziennie dziarsko przebiegała kilkanaście kilometrów, by na koniec uraczyć się u niej wzbogaconą czekoladą mochą, a teraz wyglądała jak cień samej siebie.

\- Co się stało, Kirstin? – spytała z niepokojem. – Źle się czujesz?

\- Nie wiem – bąknęła blada dziewoja. – Chyba nie. Tylko mi smutno. Żyć się nie chce.

\- To przygotuję ci ulubioną mochę – zaproponowała Miranda ze współczuciem. Każdego miała prawo dopaść jesienna chandra, mimo przepięknej pogody, słońca i feerii liściastych barw wokół. – Czekolada ma działanie antydepresyjne. Wiesz, pobudza wydzielanie serotoniny i takie tam…

\- Dobrze wiedzieć – mruknął mężczyzna o przenikliwie zielonych oczach, mrugając do Mirandy i zabierając ze sobą dwa kubki z kawą – po szarlotkę wróci za chwilę. Nie miał kilku par rąk jak bogini Kali. Na którą, swoją drogą, jego urok osobisty nie zadziałał, co ciut doskwierało mu do tej pory. – W takim razie czekoladowe ciasto też zamawiam.

\- Czekolada mi nie pomoże – pociągnęła nosem Kirstin, ciężko opierając się o kontuar kafejki, jakby nie mogła ustać na nogach. – Nic mi nie pomoże. Chcę umrzeć.

\- Zabrzmiało dramatycznie – ocenił mężczyzna nieco kpiąco, zatrzymując się w pół ruchu, bo kątem oka zobaczył, że jego brat podnosi się od stołu piknikowego, zostawiając książkę i patrzy na niego pytająco.

Proszę, proszę, niby taki pochłonięty bezowocnymi poszukiwaniami wzmianki o tajemniczej Pustce i kosmicznych konsekwencjach, jakimi straszyła świętej pamięci Żniwiarka Billie, a zauważył, że Dean potrzebuje pomocy z doniesieniem zamówienia. Albo skusił go widok smakowitej szarlotki – tak, młody też lubił ciasto z jabłkami, chociaż nie przyznałby się do tego nawet na torturach. A może wolałby same jabłka? Ekologiczne? Kto go tam wie…

\- Bo życie nie ma sensu – oświadczyła za jego plecami dziewczyna w wymiętym stroju do joggingu. – Jest jednym, długim pasmem nieszczęść.

Z tym akurat Dean Winchester mógłby się zgodzić. Czasami. Bo chwilowo takim się nie wydawało – w końcu udało im się uwięzić Lucyfera, uciec z tajnego więzienia, jako tako dogadać z cudownie wskrzeszoną matką i uwolnić od umowy z Billie – chociaż nieco obawiał się o anielskiego przyjaciela, który ją zadźgał, ale na razie, tfu, tfu, nie działo się nic złego. I niech tak zostanie. W Coffeyville w Kansas nie mieli żadnej sprawy – po prostu wracali do Bunkra i po drodze zrobili sobie przerwę na kawę, miał przy sobie Sama i jego zaczytanie, październikowe słońce przygrzewało, niebo się niebieszczyło, dzieciaki biegające wśród liści nie wrzeszczały za bardzo, kaczki nad brzegiem jeziora cieszyły się z karmienia, kawa upojnie pachniała świeżo zmielonymi ziarnami, czekała na niego szarlotka z orzechami i lukrem, a później – kto wie, może namówi brata i zostaną chwilę dłużej, by mógł umówić się z tą miłą, rudą pieguską na wieczór… tak, życie nie wydawało się takie złe. Przynajmniej jemu, bo melancholijna dziewczynina w przybrudzonej bandanie dalej smęciła.

\- Nic mi się nie chce – wyznała słabym głosem, wpatrując się przed siebie zamglonym wzrokiem. – Odkąd ona mnie pocałowała… wszystko jest bez sensu.

\- Co? – spytała zbita z tropu Miranda, odwracając się od swojego srebrnego, pomrukującego ekspresu Francino. Z tego, co wiedziała, Kirstin umawiała się tylko z chłopakami – przystojny blondas w typie skandynawskim biegał z nią wytrwale przez całą wiosnę, choć wyraźnie nie wybiegał dłuższego związku. Jaka ona?

\- Co co? – spytał podchodzący do nich dryblas w rozpiętej, flanelowej koszuli w kratę (w jego przypadku szaro-niebieskiej) – brat przystojniaka, również miły dla oka z tą swoją szeroką twarzą, migdałowymi oczyma w dziwnym, iście jesiennym kolorze i półdługimi, kasztanowymi włosami. – Pomóc?

\- Mi czy tej biduli? – burknął zielonooki, wciskając w ręce brata kubki z kawą. – Mi możesz od razu, a jej to nie wiem. Może palnij jej którąś ze swoich mówek o tym, jaki świat jest piękny, a ludzie dobrzy. Albo pocałuj, żeby zetrzeć wspomnienie po nieudanym pocałunku z jakąś oną, przez którą życie jest bez sensu.

\- Ależ nie jest bez sensu – zaprotestowała Miranda, z natury optymistka, hojnie dosypując czekolady w proszku do kubka Kirstin. – Nawet jeśli jeden pocałunek się nie udał.

\- Ha – powiedział wieloznacznie mężczyzna w koszuli w czarno-zieloną kratę, unosząc kącik ust w swawolnym uśmieszku, obiecującym, że pocałunek z nim na pewno nie byłby nieudany.

\- Życie jest bez sensu – powtórzyła dobitniej joggerka, tupiąc nogą, by podkreślić swoje słowa i skupiając wzrok na talerzyku z kawałkiem szarlotki.

Nim Miranda zdążyła się ucieszyć, że przynajmniej ciasto z jabłkami wydaje się Kirstin smakowite i może poprawi jej humor, blada dziewczyna chwyciła plastikowy widelczyk i zamaszyście wbiła go sobie w lewe oko. Mlasnęło obrzydliwie, jakby ktoś rozdeptał winogrono, choć w przeciwieństwie do gałek ocznych winogrona nie krwawią. Krew trysnęła energiczną strużką, plamiąc kontuar kafejki i najbliższy kawałek szarlotki. Miranda krzyknęła w głos i podskoczyła, przewracając kubek z czekoladową kawą, Kirstin w zapamiętaniu kręciła widelczykiem w oku, wydając z siebie cienkie popiskiwanie i próbując dowiercić się do mózgu, a Dean odruchowo doskoczył do dziewczyny, unieruchamiając jej ręce. Jako że nie chciała puścić plastikowego narzędzia zbrodni, skończyło się na ostatecznym wyrwaniu zakrwawionej gałki z oczodołu – zawisła na nerwie ocznym, przyklejając się do bladego, upstrzonego kroplami krwi policzka. Sam błyskawicznie zdjął z siebie koszulę, zwinął w kłębek i przyłożył do lewej strony twarzy dziewczyny, tamując krwawienie. Kirstin błysnęła białkiem drugiego oka, zatrzepotała rękoma i przytrzymywana przez obu mężczyzn osunęła się bez przytomności na trawę. Bracia spojrzeli po sobie. Dean sprawdził puls na szyi niedoszłej samobójczyni – żyła. Mimo wszystko trudno się zabić plastikowym widelcem, choćby człowiek bardzo się starał.

Spojrzał w górę na Mirandę, ale nie musiał nic mówić – już wybierała numer alarmowy, chociaż ręce jej się trzęsły, a na twarzy zastygł wyraz zdumienia i szoku. Jego wzrok mimochodem zahaczył o zbryzgany krwią talerzyk z szarlotką. Szkoda. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż kawa się nie zmarnowała, bo w tej chwili bardzo potrzebował łyka czegoś wzmacniającego, a w obliczu nadjeżdżającej kawalerii, tj. ambulansu nie wypadało sięgnąć po piersiówkę.


	2. Chapter 2

Po odjeździe ambulansu z Kirtsin oraz samochodu policyjnego z mało usatysfakcjonowanymi zeznaniami świadków funkcjonariuszami o minach tak znudzonych, jakie potrafią mieć tylko policjanci z małych miasteczek w Kansas, gdzie przeważnie nie dzieje się nic poważniejszego od pijaka rozrabiającego przed monopolowym, czy grupki nastolatków mażących sprayem po ścianach, do parku w Coffeyville powrócił spokój pięknego, jesiennego dnia. Jednak Miranda była tak roztrzęsiona, że po zmyciu z kontuaru ślady krwi, nie wspominając o wyrzuceniu zbezczeszczonych talerzyków z szarlotką, wywiesiła na kafejce karteczkę z napisem „nieczynne”, zamierzając zamknąć ją na cztery spusty i odjechać w siną dal, to jest na podwórze niewielkiego domu przy Moon Street. Gdy tylko się pozbiera. Kiedyś. Za chwilę. Za momencik. Kiedy przestanie się trząść jak osika na wietrze, na co się w najbliższym czasie nie zanosiło.

Dean, czyli zielonooki przystojniak we flanelowej koszuli stwierdził autorytatywnie, że aby w ogóle myśleć o jeździe na rowerze, w dodatku popychającym ciężką budkę z ekspresem i przyległościami, dziewczyna musi najpierw dojść do siebie. Po czym posadził ją przy stole piknikowym i oddał własną kawę, hojnie dolewając do niej whisky z piersiówki. W przypływie rozsądku Miranda pomyślała, że po wzmocnieniu czymś mocniejszym, tym bardziej nie powinna wsiadać na rower, ale nie zaprotestowała, gdy wciskał jej kubek w dłonie. Dobrze, że nałożył wieczko, bo ręce jej się trzęsły i wylałaby wszystko na miodowy sweter i krótką spódniczkę w szkocką kratę.

Drugi z braci chciał ją okryć własną koszulą, ale zreflektował się, że jest cała we krwi, więc tylko wymownie spojrzał na Deana, który przewrócił oczyma i ściągnął swoją. Mirandzie zrobiło się cieplej, a braciom chłodniej, bo znad jeziora zerwał się silniejszy wiatr, sypiąc w oczy piaskiem z brzegu i wirując wśród stert podeschłych liści. Czerwone, rozcapierzone liście z pobliskiego klonu litościwie zakryły rozbryzg krwi na trawniku przed „StrixCoffee”, ale i tak trzęsąca się dziewczyna nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku.

Gapie, którzy zawsze pojawiają się tam, gdzie coś się dzieje – a migające światła karetki i radiowozu przyciągnęły ich jak pszczoły do miodu, zdążyli już rozejść się po parku, utyskując, że niewiele zdołali zobaczyć. Szczęściarze. Miranda zdecydowanie wolałaby być na ich miejscu i nie widzieć, jak ktoś wyszarpuje sobie oko plastikowym widelcem, ale co się zobaczy, nie da się odzobaczyć.

\- Myślicie, że wszystko będzie dobrze? – spytała drżącym, nieswoim głosem, doskonale wiedząc, że to mało prawdopodobne i dla ukojenia nerwów upiła spory łyk wzmocnionej kawy. Uch, wciąż była gorąca jak lawa – hurtowo zakupione przez nią kubki termiczne nieźle trzymały ciepło.

\- O tyle, o ile – odpowiedział Dean dyplomatycznie, rozcierając prawe ramię, bo zaczynało mu się robić chłodno. – Dziewczyna przeżyje, jeśli o to pytasz, ale oka raczej nie odzyska. Z kolei jak nie odzyska rozumu, znowu będzie próbowała się zabić.

\- Może odzyska – bąknął Sam, nie uściślając, czy ma na myśli oko, czy rozum. Podał bratu swój kubek z kawą latte z przyprawami, by ten się trochę rozgrzał w porywistych podmuchach wiatru, chociaż i on czuł, że na odsłoniętych ramionach pojawia mu się gęsia skórka. Słońce chwilowo skryło się za smużystymi chmurami przypominającymi duże kleksy śmietany rozmazane na niebie, chociaż dzielnie usiłowało się zza nich wydostać.

\- Może – prychnął zielonooki, próbując kawy brata i krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Tyle dobrego, że przynajmniej była gorąca. – Ja jej specjalnie nie rokuję.

\- To rokuj – poradził Sam, ruchem podbródka wskazując nadal dosyć roztrzęsioną Mirandę i piorunując Deana wzrokiem. Więcej empatii, do cholery, mówił zniesmaczony wyraz jego twarzy.

Dean jakby nie zrozumiał sugestii.

\- Nie wiem, czy dobrze pojąłem, ale panna usiłowała się zabić i to za pomocą plastikowego widelczyka, bo znienacka pocałowała ją inna dziewczyna? - spytał, wysoko unosząc jedną brew i rozkręcając się na całego. - Ja bym z tego powodu samobójstwa nie popełniał...

Miranda spojrzała na niego ze zmieszaniem, nie do końca pojmując, jak ktoś mógł zażartować z niedoszłego zejścia biednej Kirstin w kilka minut po odjeździe karetki. Tym bardziej, że ostatnio w Parku Waltera Johnsona zaczynało to wyglądać na jakąś epidemię – najpierw ten starszy pan z kółka szachowego, później chłopak od Kaminskich, a teraz Kirstin. O czym, co musiała sama sobie uświadomić, przyjezdni nie mieli zielonego pojęcia.

Już nabrała tchu, by powiedzieć braciom o klątwie wiszącej nad parkiem w Coffeyville, ale okazało się, że niełatwo wejść im w słowo.

\- Domyślam się – skwitował wyznanie brata Sam, za karę odbierając mu kubek i gniewnie upijając łyk latte. – To wyobraź sobie, że to ja ni z tego ni z owego całuję cię w usta. Z języczkiem. Chyba nie chciałbyś…

\- Nie, ale nadal nie przyszłoby mi do głowy wbijanie sobie widelca w oko – zlekceważył go Dean, walcząc o odzyskanie styropianowego pojemniczka z logo sowy i zapominając, że jest w nim kawa z mlekiem, a nie czarna jak smoła i mocna jak uścisk Kupidyna. - Mógłbym ewentualnie wbić go tobie, tak z rozpędu. Przypominam ci, że jesteśmy braćmi, a wincest mnie nie interesuje.

„Co to jest wincest?” pomyślała spłoszona Miranda, przerzucając niepewne spojrzenie z jednego Winchestera na drugiego i stwierdzając melancholijnie, że za chwilę kubek termiczny przeciągany niczym lina między dwoma zapaśnikami, źle skończy, a kawa chluśnie na stół piknikowy. I jej miodowy sweter. Uratowała go przed rozbryzgiem krwi biednej Kirstin, a teraz zaplami kawą. W sumie nie pierwszy raz, bo obsługując ekspres zdarzało jej się pochlapać i musiała stosować niezawodny sposób babki, czyli jajko z kilkoma kroplami alkoholu i odrobiną ciepłej wody, by wywabić plamy. Boże, o czym ona rozmyśla, kiedy przed chwilą…

\- W takim razie Castiel – zaproponował Sam, nadal dążący do zobrazowania Deanowi, o co mogło chodzić niedoszłej samobójczyni, ale odsuwając się odrobinę, niby od niechcenia, bądź po to, by wyrwać kawę z rąk brata. - Wyobraź sobie, że pocałowałby cię Cas.

\- Cas jest aniołem – mruknął Dean nieco niepewnie, marszcząc czoło i z zaskoczenia dając sobie odebrać kubek. Ba, nie dosyć, że aniołem, to jeszcze aniołem zdesperowanym, który właśnie zadźgał Żniwiarkę Billie, straszącą kosmicznymi konsekwencjami w razie niedotrzymania umowy, a oni naprawdę miewali już do czynienia z konsekwencjami na skalę kosmiczną i – nie da się ukryć, starszy Winchester bał się o swojego skrzydlatego przyjaciela jak jasna cholera. Ale co do jego, hm, orientacji - wolał o niej nie rozmyślać. Na wszelki wypadek. – Nie sądzę, by był zainteresowany…

\- Spał z April – odbił piłeczkę Sam, uśmiechając się zwycięskoi czym prędzej korzystając z dobrodziejstwa odzyskanej latte. – Więc jednak był zainteresowany.

\- Ha, z dziewczyną! Czyli nawet jeśli, nie chciałby całować mnie – odzyskał grunt pod nogami Dean, wygodniej rozsiadając się na stole piknikowym i odruchowo poprawiając swoją koszulę, bowiem, trzepocząc na wietrze, zaczęła zsuwać się z ramion Mirandy. – Poza tym był wtedy człowiekiem.

„A teraz nie jest?” przemknęło przez myśl nieco ogłuszonej tą wymianą zdań dziewczynie.

\- Ale April nie była człowiekiem – przypomniał Sam, nadal zastanawiając się, jak wyjaśnić Deanowi, że też nie byłby zachwycony, gdyby inny mężczyzna ni z tego ni z owego zaczął go całować. W desperacji wskazał ręką na siedzącego nad brzegiem jeziora chłopaka w skórzanej kurtce, z szaleńczo kolorowym, hoghwardowskim szalikiem owiniętym wokół szyi, który niemrawo karmił kaczki, lecz przez cały czas zerkał w ich stronę – co prawda bardziej na Mirandę, niż Winchesterów. – A tamten? Od dłuższego czasu się na nas gapi.Nie wkurzyłbyś się, gdyby cię teraz pocałował?

\- A bo ja wiem? – zastanowił się Dean, przymrużonymi oczyma mierząc chłopaka, który, spłoszony, czym prędzej wrócił do karmienia kaczek, ciaśniej owijając się szalikiem jakby spojrzenie Deana zmroziłogo na sopel lodu, mimo że jesienne słońce w końcu przebiło się przez chmury i rozświeciło z nową mocą. Teraz skrzyło się w wodzie, mokrych kamieniach przy brzegu, piórach kaczek, kolorowych liściach na trawie, rudych włosach Mirandy i błyszczącym chromie ekspresu do kawy, nie zapominając o owych przymrużonych oczach starszego Winchestera inadając im barwę dojrzałego agrestu.

\- Co? – spytał słabym głosem Sam, nie panując nad zaskoczeniem.

\- Co? – powtórzyła za nim Miranda, przestając rozumieć cokolwiek. Ci dwaj gadali jak potłuczeni, ale najgorsze było to, że zielonooki podobał jej się coraz bardziej, gdy tymczasem okazywało się, że jest… może chociaż bi?

\- Co chcecie? Ma świetną kurtkę – zaśmiał się Dean, pochylając w stronę stropionej dziewczyny. Więcej potarganych, rudych włosów wymykało się zza zsuwającej się na czubek głowy jasnej beanie, coraz bardziej przypominającej czapeczkę krasnoludka. – Ale całować zdecydowanie wolałbym się z tobą.

\- Chwała Bogu – wypsnęło jej się, nim zasłoniła sobie usta ręką, a wyraz twarzy Sama jednoznacznie świadczył o tym, że pomyślał o tym samym. – Chociaż ostatnio całowanie się w naszym parku przynosi same nieszczęścia.

\- Tak? – zainteresował się Sam, w blasku jesiennego słońca lśniący jak świeżo wyłupany kasztan – kędzierzawe włosy mieniły się wszystkimi odcieniami brązu, a oczy – bursztynu. Dean nie zareagował, zajęty udowadnianiem całym sobą, że jest zainteresowany piegowatą baristką, a nie młodzieńcami w kolorowych szalikach, choćby nosili najfajniejsze kurtki.

\- Kirstin nie była pierwsza – rzuciła dramatycznie Miranda, unikając wzroku Deana, bo czuła, że mięknie przy nim jak wosk. – W zeszłym tygodniu starszy pan grający w szachy też mówił, że ktoś go pocałował, a później zaczął połykać figurki.

\- Przełknął? – spytał odruchowo starszy z Winchesterów.

\- Nie, zadławił się na śmierć – rozwiała jego złudzenia Miranda, wzdrygając się nerwowo na wspomnienie Kirstin wbijającej sobie widelczyk w oko. Dławienie się drewnianymi figurkami pewnie nie wyglądało lepiej, a przecież był jeszcze ten chłopak od Kaminskich, Victor, czy Vitto, nie pamiętała zbyt dobrze. – I to nie koniec, bo kilka dni temu pewien młodziak usiłował wyciąć sobie serce nożyczkami do manicure, co wierzcie mi, wymaga nieco wysiłku, bo strasznie małe są.

\- W parku? – upewnił się Sam, rozglądając dookoła, jak gdyby oczekiwał, że na każdej ławce czai się zagrożenie – kolejna joggerka biegająca z plastikowym widelczykiem do ciasta, starszy pan wciskający przechodniom do gardła figurki szachowe, lub młody szaleniec z malutkimi, maluteńkimi nożyczkami.

Tymczasem wokół, nie licząc chłodniejszych podmuchów północnego wiatru, trwało piękne, babie lato – psy i dzieci buszowały wśród liści, pracownicy parku usiłowali owe liście zgarnąć do worków, nieliczni biegacze mijali ludzi karmiących kaczki nad brzegiem jeziora, a do strony cypla dochodził gwar dzieciaków bawiących się na placu zabaw. Sielsko, anielsko, z nutą jesiennej nostalgii i wszystkich odcieni zieleni, żółci, czerwieni i brązu. Jedynym dysonansem byli spragnieni kawy przechodnie, zatrzymujący się przed mobilną kafejką „StrixCoffee”, zawiedzeni na widok karteczki z napisem „nieczynne”. I niewielka plama krwi nieszczęsnej Kirstin wsiąkająca w trawę i zasypywana liśćmi pobliskiego klonu.

\- Nie –odpowiedziała zdetonowana Miranda, odgarniając z czoła kolejny niesforny kosmyk włosów. – Chyba w domu, ale wcześniej czekał w parku na ukochaną, a ona nie przyszła. Chociaż nie wydawał się kimś, kto by się tym przejął – dziewczyn miał na pęczki. Taki nasz miejscowy Casanova.

\- Wygląda na to, że wiesz wszystko o wszystkim, co dzieje się w Coffeyville– mruknął nieco rozbawiony Dean, choć w jego umyśle wreszcie zapaliła się mała, czerwona lampka ostrzegawcza. Joggerka, starszy pan z kółka szachowego, młodziak wystawiony przez pannę – co im się nagle stało? I czy młodego też pocałowała tajemnicza „ona”?

Wymienił spojrzenia z Samem, który nieznacznie skinął głową. Zatrzymali się w miasteczku tylko na kawę, ale może warto byłoby nieco bliżej przyjrzeć się tym dziwacznym samobójstwom, czy próbom samobójczym. Mała wprawka po rdzewieniu w więzieniu Secret Service. Drobiazg w porównaniu z namierzaniem pomiotu Szatana, czy też samego Szatana i martwieniem się o brytyjskich Ludzi Pisma, bądź kosmiczne konsekwencje Billie. Swoją drogą musi przeprosić Casa, że ostatnio na niego nawrzeszczał - po prostu bał się o niego, tak? Mary z impetem wróciła do polowań, mogą i oni. Tym bardziej, że chętnie spotkałby się jeszcze z rudowłosą, piegowatą baristką, parzącą znakomitą kawę i piekącą smakowite ciasta – to znaczy wyglądały smakowicie, bo spróbować szarlotki nie zdążył.

\- Zamawiając kawę, ludzie lubią sobie pogadać – przyznała dziewczyna, nieświadoma toku myśli Deana, ani jego porozumiewawczej wymiany spojrzeń z bratem, za to z nagłym poczuciem winy zerkając na swoją kafejkę, przed którą stała już trójka ewentualnych klientów, z zaskoczeniem rozglądających się dookoła w poszukiwaniu zaginionej baristki. – Może jednak otworzę? Biedacy chcieliby się napić.

\- Ja też – mruknął filozoficznie Dean, zsuwając się ze stołu piknikowego i pomagając Mirandzie wydostać się z ławki. – Ale najpierw idź napoić innych spragnionych. A my z bratem trochę rozejrzymy się po miasteczku. Wydaje się niezwykle… urocze.

Ostatnie słowo było wyraźnie przeznaczone dla rudowłosej, która zarumieniła się z lekka – przekleństwo bladej, piegowatej cery Irlandki, a jednocześnie ucieszyła, że być może znowu zobaczy zielonookiego przystojniaka, chociaż jego rozmowy z bratem brzmiały iście po wariacku.

\- Zwykle zamykam kafejkę o piątej – wyrwało jej się dosyć jednoznacznie, więc zarumieniła się jeszcze mocniej, przygryzając dolną wargę. Dean uśmiechnął się uśmiechem obiecującym, że wróci do parku po piątej, choćby się paliło i waliło, a Sam lekko potrząsnął głową, nie komentując.

\- Policja? – spytał półgłosem, klepiąc brata po ramieniu, gdy ten zbyt długo zapatrzył się za odchodzącą w stronę spragnionych kofeiny klientów Mirandą. W istocie, nogi obleczone w dzianinowe rajstopy i krótką, wełnianą spódniczkę w szkocką kratę miała warte grzechu, mimo że nie nosiła szpilek, a praktyczne, sznurowane półbuty. Kilkanaście godzin pracy za kontuarem zdecydowanie nie sprzyja wysokim obcasom.

\- Nieee – mruknął Dean, z żalem odwracając wzrok od dziewczyny i skupiając go na Samie. – Raptem jedno udane samobójstwo, więc nie będą zbyt wiele wiedzieli. Hm… ichniejszy zakład pogrzebowy? Podejrzewam, że w takim niewielkim miasteczku jest tylko jeden. Być może ktoś jeszcze, o kim ruda nie wspominała, nagle targnął się naswoje życie.

\- Chyba, że mu się nie do końca udało, jak tej dziewczynie z plastikowym widelcem, czy chłopakowi z nożyczkami do manicure –mruknął Sam, zakładając za ucho kasztanowy kosmyk, którym pomiatał podmuch znad jeziora, co rzecz jasna było walką z wiatrakami, bo wiatr bawił się jego włosami jak chciał. Ach, czasem miał ochotę ściąć się na krótko jak brat. – Zajrzę do miejscowego szpitala na Izbę Przyjęć i popytam o dziwne samookaleczenia. Podrzucisz mnie?

\- Jasne – zgodził się nieuważnie Dean, nadal w większym stopniu pochłonięty myślami o rudowłosej baristce, niż o tajemniczym czymś, co zasmucało ludzi w Parku Waltera Johnstona, i to niemal na śmierć. – Uporamy się z tym do piątej, co?

\- Zapewne – zgodził się Sam, przewracając oczyma i godząc się z faktem, że będą musieli wynająć pokój w motelu, choć do Bunkra i czekającego na nich Castiela mieli raptem kilkadziesiąt kilometrów.

Trudno, w międzyczasie, kiedy Dean będzie emablował Mirandę, czymś się zajmie. Może też wyskoczy na miasto, wypije coś mocniejszego niż pump kin spice latte i poderwie jakąś ślicznotkę. Taaa, to cały on. Zapewne skończy się na tym, że zamówi chińszczyznę na wynos, wyciągnie na przykrótkim, motelowym łóżku i poczyta na tablecie Dana Simmonsa, do którego miał ostatnio słabość. Najważniejsze, że nie będzie zamknięty w celi trzy na trzy metry, bo w więzieniu Secret Service powoli dostawał klaustrofobii. Prezydent – cokolwiek nie myślałyby o tym jego służby, przeżył i miał się dobrze, ten cholerny Lucyfer, na wspomnienie którego telepało go w środku, jakby groził mu zawał, wrócił do Klatki (i to bez niego!), mimo gróźb Billie Castielowi nic się nie stało, a mama… Może do niej zadzwoni… Albo do Eileen – wideorozmowy z głuchoniemą łowczynią działały na niego dziwnie kojąco.

*

Przypuszczenia Deana okazały się słuszne. W Coffeyville funkcjonował tylko jeden zakład pogrzebowy. Nosił wdzięczną nazwę „Anubis”, chociaż wystrój firmy w niczym nie przypominał egipskiej świątyni i z całą pewnością na środku holu nie stała waga ważąca pośmiertny los człowieka. Chyba że schowali ją na zapleczu. Albo w prosektorium, gdzie czekała na kolejne ludzkie serce, by można było na przeciwległej szali położyć pióro bogini Maat i poddać je sądowi Ozyrysa. Dean niegdyś spotkał Ozyrysa i mógł zaświadczyć, że jego sądy potrafiły dać osądzanemu nieźle w kość, ale wcale nie były sprawiedliwe. Ani ostateczne. A Ozyrys nie tak nieśmiertelny, jak mu się zdawało.

Więc choć zakład pogrzebowy miał w nazwie kolejnego egipskiego bożka, nie zrobił na nim specjalnego wrażenia. W przeciwieństwie do tandetnych tkanin i dekoracji. Zapewne w zamierzeniu miały nadać wnętrzu barokowy klimat, a sprawiały wrażenie, że przeniesiono je z planu filmowego horroru klasy B, w którym Dracula wstaje z mocno przeładowanej ozdobami trumny. Na szczęście Dean nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, by przyjrzeć się detalom.

Gdy tylko współwłaściciel zakładu, Simon Dahlmann odkrył, że nie jest pogrążonym w żałobie krewnym planującym wystawny pochówek, porzucił maskę przejętego przedsiębiorcy pogrzebowego i zaprosił „pana dziennikarza” na drinka na zapleczu, choć było ledwo wczesne popołudnie. Dean nie oponował, w myślach dziękując Opatrzności, że miał w Impali brązową marynarkę z łatami na łokciach i okulary w drucianej oprawce – znakomite do wcielenia się w dziennikarza lokalnej gazety, piszącego artykuł o dziwacznych samobójstwach w Coffeyville. Niestety, pomijając niezłą irlandzką whisky Bushmills, którą poczęstował go Dahlmann, o samych samobójstwach dowiedział się niewiele, bo po prostu zbyt wiele ich nie odnotowano. W ostatnich kilku tygodniach z samobójców na stole prosektoryjnym zakładu pogrzebowego „Anubis” wylądował jedynie Edwin Hawkins, chociaż według właściciela firmy łatanie jego poharatanego gardła, zamykanie wybałuszonych oczu i przywracanie sino-czerwonej twarzy odpowiedniego wyglądu było prawdziwym wyzwaniem. Podobno Dahlmann lubił podobne zadania, jako że miał smykałkę do mistrzowskiego „odmalowywania” nieboszczyków, po którym wyglądali na żywszych niż za życia. Niestety, ostatnio, z braku mocno pokiereszowanych klientów, jego talent ciut się marnował.

„To już nie to, co kiedyś, panie redaktorze, kiedy mieliśmy w Coffeyville prawdziwą plagę szalonych samobójstw” – perorował samozwańczy mistrz pośmiertnego makijażu, ku podziwowi Deana popijając whisky jak wodę. „Z dziesięć lat temu na wiosnę w tygodniu trafiało się ze trzech sponiewieranych samobójców. A jacy pomysłowi byli! Pamiętam babkę, która wypruła sobie wnętrzności drutami do robótek ręcznych, a że była w trakcie dziergania swetra, trudno było rozróżnić, gdzie się kończą nici, a gdzie jej jelita.I faceta, co zamknął się w zamrażarce – fakt, że był dobrze zachowany, ale cholernie sztywny, że tak powiem, więc ciężko go było rozprostować bez łamania kości. I jednego gościa, który…”

W tym momencie, za co Dean był szczerze wdzięczny losowy, monolog właściciela zakładu pogrzebowego przerwał telefon od Sama. Równie niewesoły i obfitujący w smakowite szczegóły. W ciągu ostatnich trzech tygodni na Izbie szpitala w Coffeyville przyjęto dziewiątkę pacjentów, którzy z niewiadomych powodów popadli w nagłą depresję i próbowali zabić się wszystkim, co im wpadło w rękę, od sekatora i miksera kuchennego po pilniczek do paznokci. Jak na razie żadnemu z nich nie udało się dokończyć dzieła, co nie znaczy, że nie próbowali, więc miejscowy Oddział Psychiatryczny miał pełne ręce (i pasy) roboty. Sam dowiedział się, że poszkodowani bywali w Parku Waltera Johnsona, kilku wspominało o jakiejś „onej”, i - co ciekawe, większość uwielbiała pyszną kawę ze StrixCoffee.

W tym miejscu Dean żachnął się na samą myśl o tym, że baristka z parku miałaby mieć coś wspólnego z nagłymi depresjami i że byłaby owa „oną”. Nie ruda, piegowata i radosna Miranda, po prostu - nie. Nie poprawiło mu humoru, gdy Sam przypomniał, że Strix w nazwie kafejki nie oznacza tylko sowy, a ściślej mówiąc puszczyka, ale także „strzygę”, z którą mieli już do czynienia. Dwukrotnie. Niepomny na przysłuchującego się rozmowie Simona Dahlmanna, Dean odwarknął, że tamta strzyga nie była strzygą, tylko strzygoniem. Poza tym, bez względu na płeć, nie infekowała smutkiem, tylko wysysała siły życiowe z dzieciaków – tu wzdrygnął się lekko na wspomnienie, jak to kiedyś zawiódł młodszego braciszka i jak bardzo mu się za to później oberwało od ojca. Dodał pospiesznie, że Sam ma się trzymać od Mirandy z daleka, bo on już wraca do Parku i z nią porozmawia. Od serca.

Podchmielony właściciel firmy pogrzebowej odprowadził „pana redaktora” do wyjścia, nieco rozżalony, że ten nie wysłuchał go do końca, ani nie nagrywał jego opowieści, ale licząc na kolejne spotkanie. Przecież miał jeszcze tyle do opowiedzenia. Choćby o miejscowej legendzie o Tęsknicy - bladej, chudej kobiecinie w wianku z suchych paproci i chodakach uplecionych z trzciny, siadającej na rozstaju dróg i czekającej z pocałunkiem na kogoś, kto nosi w sercu smutek. Opowiadały mu o niej matka z ciotką, przestrzegając przed całowaniem się z obcymi dziewczynami. Pocałunek niosący śmierć - o, to byłby świetny tytuł artykułu.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean zasiadł na parkowej ławce tuż nad jeziorem Verdigris, chlupoczącym z cicha drobnymi, przybrzeżnymi falami i szeleszczącym szuwarami przetykanymi złocistymi, świeżo opadłymi liśćmi, nieświadomie przybierając postawę mężczyzny pewnego siebie, a nawet nonszalanckiego – szeroko rozstawione nogi, łokcie wsparte o kolana, przygarbione plecy i spojrzenie lekko spode łba. Podciągnął rękawy „dziennikarskiego” swetra ze skórzanymi łatami i zapatrzył się na prześwitującą między drzewami mobilną kafejkę, wciąż oblężoną przez miłośników dobrej arabiki. Szyld „Strix Coffee” połyskiwał w późnojesiennym słońcu jak miedziana moneta, śląc świetlne zajączki daleko na wody jeziora.

Nie, intuicja, zarówno ta zwyczajna, jak i łowiecka, podpowiadały mu, że ruda jak wiewiórka baristka w beanie nie mogła mieć nic wspólnego z niedoszłymi samobójcami z Parku Waltera Johnsona. Strzyga, też coś. Sam nieco przesadził w wyrokach lingwistycznych. Jeśli wszyscy z rodziny Strixów byliby strzygami, to każdy noszący nazwisko Wolf-coś-tam powinien być wilkołakiem, a Frankenstein – potworem Frankensteina. Ups, biorąc pod uwagę niesławny ród Steinów, ostatnie porównanie akurat mu nie wyszło.

W każdym razie Miranda nie przypominała strzygi, lecz czystej krwi irlandzkiego, rudowłosego i piegowatego chochlika w zielonej, przepraszam – miodowej czapeczce. Co najwyżej mógłby sprawdzić, czy dziewczyna nie ma spiczastych uszu. Chętnie by sprawdził, czemu nie, najlepiej odgarniając rude loki i całując ją za uchem i nieco niżej, tam, gdzie przez delikatną, jasną skórę prześwitywały niebieskawe żyłki. Bez podtekstów wampirycznych, to po prostu dobre miejsce na całowanie. A gdyby się okazało, że jednak ma nieco spiczaste uszka – cóż, może grzecznie poprosiłby o podarowanie garnca ze złotem zakopanego na końcu tęczy. Chociaż nie, złota strzegły leprekauny, nie chochliki, z którymi, o ile pamiętał, nie warto się było zadawać, tak samo jak z maleńkimi, golusieńkimi, ale żądlącymi jak osy wróżkami i postawnymi, wrednymi czerwonymi czapeczkami, jednym słowem całą dziwaczną świtą króla Oberona. I z samym królem Oberonem też.

Dean skrzywił się na wspomnienie bliskich spotkań trzeciego stopnia z celtyckimi istotami wszelkiego autoramentu i wyprostował, wygodniej opierając plecami o ławkię Woda cichutko chlupotała, trzciny szemrały, jesienne słońce przygrzewało. Do piątej został ledwo kwadrans, lada chwila w parku zjawi się Sam z najnowszymi wieściami z Izby Przyjęć – w sumie nadal nie mieli pojęcia, z czym lub kim mają do czynienia, a Miranda zamknie „Strix Coffee” i pomogą jej odtransportować kafejkę na wieczorny spoczynek, po czym sami wyskoczą do jakiejś knajpki. Znaczy - nie całkiem sami, bo co prawda wolałby zaprosić na kolację tylko rudą baristkę, ale przecież nie zostawi brata na lodzie. Sam też musi od czasu do czasu coś zjeść. Nie samą sałatką człowiek żyje. A przynajmniej – nie powinien.

Uśmiechając się na myśl, czym tu podkarmić młodszego brata, by ten zjadł ze smakiem, nie zauważając nadmiaru kalorii i zabójczego cholesterolu, Dean wygodniej rozsiadł się na twardej ławce i przymrużył oczy, które raził blask przezierający przez rozcapierzone liście klonu. Nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, toczka w toczkę przypominał zielonookiego, rozleniwionego kocura grzejącego się w słońcu. Za chwilę zacząłby mruczeć.

Niestety, jakby w odpowiedzi na niewypowiedziane porównania do kotów, niedaleko rozszczekał się nieduży piesek, przeszkadzając Deanowi w popołudniowej drzemce. Niechętnie uchylił półprzymknięte powieki, zauważając przechodzącą, ba, prawie przebiegającą obok niego dziewczynę w czymś białym i powiewnym – istna uciekająca panna młoda z przekrzywionym wiankiem na głowie. Chyba przestraszyła się jazgotu yorka – Dean częściowo ją rozumiał, i - taka zdyszana i przelękniona przycupnęła na brzegu jego ławki.

Ani chybi - hippiska, pomyślał Dean z lekkim rozbawieniem, bo na obu nadgarstkach dziewczyny pobrzękiwały bransoletki, z uszy zwieszały się sznurkowe kolczyki, długa, już nieszczególnie biała sukienka plątała pod bosymi stopami, potargane włosy przypominały wiecheć słomy, a nasadzony na nie wianek – wronie gniazdo. Niedoszła panna młoda spojrzała na niego łzawo oczyma jak bławatki – mocno przypominającymi błękit wejrzenia Castiela i wykrzywiła blade usta w smutną podkówkę. Wyglądała tak mizernie i żałośnie, że aż chciało się ją przytulić i powiedzieć, że pan młody, od którego uciekła (bądź który ją niecnie porzucił) z całą pewnością nie był jej wart.

Jak gdyby wyczytała to w jego oczach, zasmucona panna ufnie przygarnęła się do Deana, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję i – jakby to określiły harlequiny, przytuliła się do niego całą powabną kibicią, skłaniając swą smukłą, łabędzią szyję, by złożyć wdzięczną (choć kolącą wyschniętym wiankiem) główkę na jego silnym, męskim ramieniu. Nim Dean zdążył się zdziwić, skąd u licha, przyszły mu na myśl te wszystkie idiotyczne sformułowania - trudno było obwiniać za nie latynoskie telenowele, na które czasem, ale naprawdę tylko czasem zerkał, pannica podniosła głowę, głęboko zajrzała mu w oczy i złożyła na jego ustach zmoczony łzami pocałunek. Bardzo słony.

Zaskoczony Dean szarpnął się w tył, lekko odpychając dziewczynę, nie dlatego, że nie lubił być całowany, ale niekoniecznie tak niespodziewanie i soczyście – łzy jak łzy, ale dziewoja była nieźle obsmarkana. Wymruczał coś protestująco, próbując oderwać od niej usta i przez sekundę miał wrażenie, że skleili się ze sobą na dobre. Fuj. Wreszcie udało mu się wyzwolić z niewieścich objęć i zaprotestować pełniejszym głosem, tylko po to, by się przekonać, że mamrocze sam do siebie. Dziewczyna w bieli zniknęła jak sen złoty, a on siedział na ławce nad wodą zupełnie sam. Samiutki. Samiusieńki. Bo wszak życie to samotność. W sercu pustyni czy wśród tłumu, co za różnica? Człowiek w swej istocie jest wszędzie samotny, jak pisała Agatha Christie.

Dean westchnął od serca i zamglonym wzrokiem spojrzał w głąb parkowej alejki, gdzie zamajaczyła znajoma, wysoka i rozrośnięta postać brata w odwiecznej flanelowej koszuli i drelichowej kurtce, który – nie wiedzieć czemu, przyspieszał kroku, a na jego twarzy widniał wyraz najwyższego zatroskania. Widać też zrozumiał, że tak jak Dean - jest samotny. Że wszyscy są samotnymi wyspami unoszącymi się na bezmiarze jałowych wód życia. I że z całą pewnością takowe życie jest do dupy.

*

\- Nie, dziękuję – apatycznie podziękował Dean, odsuwając od siebie talerzyk z ociekającą lukrem szarlotką, której doprawdy nic nie brakowało. Zgarbił ramiona, kuląc się w sobie i w wysłużonym fotelu, chlubie salonu Mirandy.

Większość mebli w jej mieszkanku przy Moon Street pochodziła z wyprzedaży garażowych i pasowała do siebie jak pięść do nosa, ale miała tę zaletę, że było na czym usiąść, przy czym zjeść, gdzie schować ciuchy i poustawiać drobiazgi oraz na czym spać, choćby była to jedynie wysłużona sofa obita wściekle kraciastym materiałem. W sam raz pasującym do flanelowej koszuli Sama, który na niej siedział.

Młodszy, acz bardziej wyrośnięty z braci Winchesterów spojrzał na starszego z jawnym przerażeniem w wielobarwnych oczach. Pionowa zmarszczka na jego szerokim czole pogłębiła się i zagościła na tymże czole na dobre.

\- Jak to dziękujesz? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, przenosząc wzrok z ledwo tkniętej porcji ciasta na smutną Deana. – Co ci się stało? Chory jesteś?

Zasiadająca na nieco zbyt wysokim barowym stołku przy wysepce kuchennej, ubrana po domowemu, czyli w koszulkę na ramiączkach i leginsy Miranda poparła go pytającym spojrzeniem, dobrze pamiętając, że zielonooki przystojniak mienił się miłośnikiem słodkiego ciasta i mocnej, czarnej kawy, a upieczona przez nią rankiem szarlotka z orzechami była prawdziwie warta grzechu. Precz, fałszywa skromności. Przecież gdyby nie piekła niezłych ciast, nie myślałaby o otworzeniu własnej kawiarni, bo kawa kawą, ale coś słodkiego do kawy zawsze poprawiało ludziom humor.

\- Śmiertelnie – wymamrotał starszy z Winchesterów, zmęczonym gestem przecierając twarz. – Jakbyś nie zauważył, życie to choroba śmiertelna. Wszyscy prędzej czy później pomrzemy, więc po co to przeciągać?

\- Bo możemy trafić do Pustki? – podsunął niepewnie Sam, nie do końca przekonany, co właściwie miała na myśli Żniwiarka Billie.

Niespokojnie poprawił się na twardawej sofie, zastanawiając się, czy już dzwonić po sanitariuszy z pasami, by unieruchomili Deana, nim zacznie snuć myśli samobójcze, czy mają jeszcze czas, by przemówić mu do rozsądku. I ile śmiercionośnych narzędzi ma przy sobie starszy brat – na pewno ulubionego colta z rękojeścią wykładaną macicą perłową, szwajcarski scyzoryk i noże do rzucania, ale prawdopodobnie jeszcze wąski sztylet ukryty w bocznym szwie dżinsów, zestaw wytrychów – spokojnie można sobie nim wykłuć oko i zapalniczkę benzynową. Tyle możliwości, którymi można sobie zrobić krzywdę…

\- Pustki? – zainteresowała się panna Strix, nieświadoma pełnych obawy rozważań Sama oraz morderczego wyposażenia Deana, marszcząc brwi i hojnie dolewając sobie z dzbanka kawy do kubka z wizerunkiem sowy - cóż to za baristka, która pod wieczór nie doceniałaby dobrej latte macchiato. – A gdzie się podziały Piekło, Niebo i Czyściec?

\- Spokojnie, nigdzie nie uciekły – burknął Dean posępnie, jeszcze bardziej ponuro wzruszając ramionami obleczonymi w „profesorski” sweter. – Byłem, widziałem. A do Pustki, bracie, nie trafimy, bo nie żyje.

Miranda zakrztusiła się kawą, bardziej na wzmiankę o pobycie w Piekle, Niebie i Czyśćcu, chociaż jednocześnie próbując zrozumieć, w jaki sposób niewiadoma Pustka, wszak nie będąca osobą, mogła zejść z tego świata.

\- Jak widać Żniwiarkę też można zabić – dokończył Dean, podczas gdy Sam zamierzył się, by poklepać kaszlącą Mirandę po plecach, lecz w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował, gdy powstrzymała go stanowczym ruchem ręki. Nie, dziękuję, wykaszlę się sama, wolałabym, żebyś nie odbił mi płuc, wielkoludzie.

\- Śmierć także – burknął wobec tego młodszy Winchester do brata i natychmiast tego pożałował, bo spojrzenie Deana nabrało – jeśli to możliwe – jeszcze głębszej melancholii, objawiającej się ciemniejszymi plamkami na przejrzyście zielonym tle.

\- Bo my zawsze coś spieprzymy – burknął Dean ciut bardziej własnym, mniej osowiałym głosem. – Naprawiamy jedno, a pieprzymy drugie, w kółko Macieju. A na koniec i tak wszyscy…

\- Pomrzemy – podsunęła usłużnie pokasłująca Miranda z wysokości swego stołka barowego, skąd nie do końca dotykała bosymi stopami podłogi i wzdrygnęła się na widok wyrazu twarzy zielonookiego przystojniaka. I po co ona to powiedziała na głos? Czasem warto trzymać język za zębami. – Rany boskie, co ci się stało?

\- Pocałowała mnie – odpowiedział Dean niewyraźnie i zwiesił głowę, jakby nie miał siły trzymać jej prosto. – A była obsmarkana.

Sam oburącz wczepił palce we włosy, patrząc na niego z coraz większym przerażeniem. Smętek brata postępował z prędkością geometryczną. W drodze do niewielkiego, mieszkanka Mirandy wynajmowanego przy Moon Street nie było jeszcze tak źle, ale w tej chwili depresja nabrała tempa iście niedepresyjnego. Być może dlatego, że oknem zapadł wczesny, jesienny zmierzch, uderzając w szybę pierwszymi kroplami deszczu, a może dlatego, że Dean od zawsze był typem melancholijnym, którego ustawicznie coś zżerało. Niekoniecznie kobiecy demon smutku nieznanej proweniencji.

\- Bierze go to samo co Kirstin, chłopaka Kaminskich i tego starszego pana z kółka szachowego? – domyśliła się Miranda, wreszcie przestając kasłać i rzucając Deanowi dosyć podejrzliwe spojrzenie. – To zaraźliwe jest?

\- Na to wygląda – bąknął Sam, także nie odrywając wzroku od brata i przypominając sobie chorobę ducha, która go niegdyś zadręczyła niemal na śmierć. Wtedy się bał, teraz smucił, ale skutek mógł być tak samo opłakany. – Acz to nie wirus, a jakaś cholera.

\- Cholerę wywołuje bakteria, nie wirus – odruchowo sprzeciwiła się dziewczyna. Zdarzało jej się oglądać Discovery i nie lubiła się do tego przyznawać, ale była miłośniczką plag, epidemii i postapokalipsy, więc siłą rzeczy rozróżniała wirusy od bakterii.

\- Cholera w sensie jakiegoś upiora – wyjaśnił Sam, machnięciem ręki pokazując bliżej nieokreślony kształt, w zamyśle wysoki, zdeformowany i upiorny. – Upiorzycy.

\- Upiorzycy? – powtórzyła Miranda, obrzucając Sama wiele mówiącym spojrzeniem i o mało nie rysując sobie na czole ślicznego, małego kółka. – Wiesz, że duchy i upiory nie istnieją?

\- Istnieją – wtrącił skulony w fotelu Dean i westchnął od serca niczym miech kowalski. – Upiory, duchy, strzygi – nawiasem mówiąc, Sam myślał, że sama jesteś strzygą, bo nazywasz się Strix, ghule, wampiry, wilkołaki, wendigo, banshee, pishtaco…

\- Naprawdę w to wierzycie? - Miranda zgubiła się już przy banshee, a pishtaco dobiło ją ostatecznie. Co jej nazwisko miało wspólnego ze strzygą? Rozważała gorączkowo, czy ma pod ręką coś do obrony przed niebezpiecznymi wariatami, i to efektywniejszego niż kubek z ciepłą kawą, tępawe noże kuchenne i patelnia, którą ewentualnie można by zdzielić kogoś w głowę – na szczęście nie znała patentu Deana na ogłuszanie gofrownicą przyniesioną jako prezent ślubny. Zresztą, nie miała gofrownicy.

\- Nie ma znaczenia, czy my wierzymy w potwory – westchnął Sam, wciąż z palcami jednej ręki wczepionymi we włosy, mimochodem zastanawiając się, ile ostatnio przybyło mu siwizny. – Ważne, że one wierzą w nas. Przeważnie jako w przekąskę.

\- Z popitką? – zaryzykowała Miranda, nieznacznym ruchem pokazując zielonookiego przystojniaka melancholijnie zapatrzonego na spływające kroplami wody okno i pozującego na romantycznego bohatera Byrona. Wciąż szalenie jej się podobał, ale zdecydowanie przydałby mu się prozac. – Może pomoże mu coś mocniejszego?

\- Może – przyznał Dean bez większego entuzjazmu, czując, jak do oczu napływają mu niechciane łzy i mrugając, by się ich pozbyć, nim się pojawiły. Dlaczego ten deszcz tak pada? Życie me zimne, ciemne i ponure, pada deszcz, wiecznie trwa wichura, myśli wciąż lgną ku zatęchłej przeszłości, lecz wiatr porywa nadzieje z młodości, a dni są ciemne i ponure – nieoczekiwanie przypomniał mu się wiersz Henry Wadswortha Longfellowa, chociaż nie przypuszczał, by go pamiętał. Ech, życie…

Sam aż podskoczył na kraciastej sofie i energicznie potrząsnął głową, dramatycznym gestem wskazując na pociągającego nosem brata.

\- Żeby nam się ululał na smutno? – spytał ze zgrozą. – Mowy nie ma.

\- I tak mi smutno – zwrócił mu celną uwagę Dean, od niechcenia wycierając oczy i nos rękawem brązowego swetra. – Życie jest bez sensu. Nawet napić się nie można.

\- Kawy można – wymyśliła Miranda, zeskakując z barowego stołka, by ruszyć w stronę srebrnego, połyskującego ekspresu – ten w kuchni był znacznie tańszy od zamontowanego w mobilnej kafejce, ale równie zadbany. – Ponoć kofeina podnosi poziom dopaminy i adrenaliny.

\- W takim razie ciekawe, że większość doszłych i niedoszłych samobójców z parku pijała u ciebie kawę i wcale im nie pomogła – odciął się Sam, niezbyt przekonany, by podwyższony poziom adrenaliny miał dopomóc w zwalczeniu depresji Deana. – Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale nadmiar kawy działa wprost odwrotnie.

\- Gorzka czekolada? – nie rezygnowała dziewczyna, w myślach przepatrując kuchenne szafki pod kątem różnych rodzajów czekolad, w tym tych o najwyższej zawartości ziaren kakaowca. – Pobudza wydzielanie hormonu szczęścia.

\- Czekolada może być – zgodził się Sam po sekundzie namysłu, samemu nabierając na nią ochoty, najlepiej z bitą śmietaną z czekoladowa posypką, czekoladowymi wiórkami i czekoladą w czekoladzie. Nie miał nic przeciwko pobudzaniu własnego hormonu szczęścia, chwilowo prawdopodobnie śpiącego w najlepsze. – Czytałem, że serotoninę podwyższają także banany, awokado i orzechy.

\- Banany… Nie jestem głodny, a już na pewno nie na jakieś owocki – wymruczał z niechęcią Dean, przypominając sobie czas, gdy Sam zmuszał go do spożywania króliczej strawy w obawie przed ogłupiającą trucizną serwowaną przez Lewiatany – swoją drogę, chwilę później, gdy trafił do Czyśćca, oddałby za nią duszę. Nie, oddawanie duszy to zły pomysł. Już raz to zrobił i od tego wszystko się zaczęło. Zły, zły pomysł. Jak wszystkie jego pomysły. Bo był beznadziejny, do niczego się nie nadawał. - Zostawcie mnie i pozwólcie w spokoju…

\- …umrzeć? – nie darowała sobie Miranda, nie do końca świadoma, że pogłębiająca się, lecz dla postronnych, czyli dla niej samej ciut zabawna melancholia Deana może skończyć się tragicznie.

\- Odpocząć – warknął Sam, popatrując na nią z wyrzutem i ukradkiem pukając się w czoło. – Zrób mu gorzką czekoladę, dobrze? Podwójną! Z posypką orzechową. A ja w międzyczasie poszukam tej cholery, tfu, upiorzycy.

\- W parku? – zdziwiła się Miranda, zerkając za pociemniałe, spływające deszczem okno.

Po pięknej, słonecznej pogodzie panującej za dnia nie pozostało najmniejszego śladu. O tej porze w Parku Waltera Johnsona zapewne nie było żywego ducha, wiatr siłą strącał ostatnie liście z drzew, jezioro burzyło się siekane grubymi kroplami, plac zabaw na cyplu mókł w deszczu, a kaczki pochowały się w przybrzeżnych szuwarach. Nawet będąc bezcielesnym upiorem, wolałaby szukać schronienia pod dachem.

\- W necie – warknął Sam, łapiąc się za kieszeń, a tym samym za komórkę i tablet, z którymi niemal się nie rozstawał. – I zadzwonię do naszego ulubionego anioła, a nuż znajdzie cokolwiek pasującego w Bunkrze w zbiorach Ludzi Pisma.

W oczach skołowanej Mirandy, tajemniczy Ludzie Pisma gnieżdżący się w Bunkrze zbledli przy wzmiance o aniele. Tak, ci dwaj z pewnością byli stuknięci. Pomyślała, że, gdy już przygotuje obiecaną czekoladę, wyciągnie z szafki solidną, żeliwną patelnię po babci i będzie ją trzymać na podorędziu – strzeżonego Pan Bóg strzeże.

*

Castiel nie odbierał telefonów. Jak zwykle. Może było mu źle na duszy (której nie miał), że Dean nafukał na niego za zabicie Billie i ewentualne kosmiczne konsekwencje tegoż postępku, więc postanowił zaszyć się w Bunkrze jak borsuk w norze i nie kontaktować się ze światem zewnętrznym. Prócz podsłuchu anielskiego radia, ale do niego Sam dostępu nie miał. Telegramu także raczej aniołowi nie wyśle.

Co prawda mógł zapakować Deana do samochodu i zawieźć go prosto do Bunkra, odległego raptem o kilkadziesiąt kilometrów, ale przeczuwał, że z całuśnym upiorem przyjdzie im zmierzyć się w Coffeyville. Poza tym zaczynał się bać, że brat po drodze w mroku i deszczu, wyrwie mu kierownicę z ręki, wyskoczy z Impali, albo zrobić coś równie głupiego, a wieźć go związanego jak barana w bagażniku jakoś nie wypadało. Na razie zadowolił się jego rozbrojeniem. Dean bez większych protestów oddał mu wszystko, w co się wcześniej wyposażył – a na przykład o garocie zawiniętej wokół guzika dżinsów i jeszcze jednym nożu do rzucania w podeszwie trapera Sam nie miał pojęcia, i siedział osowiały pod oknem niczym kupka nieszczęścia, drobnymi łykami popijając czekoladę ze styropianowego (broń Panie porcelanowego) kubka.

Na necie jako jedyny demon smutku z uporem maniaka wyskakiwał tylko religijno-mistyczny Ewgariusza z Pontu, na którego jedynym sposobem były radość, wytrwałość i modlitwa. Co do radości, Sam stwierdził, że niełatwo byłoby im ją w tej chwili wykrzesać, na wytrwałość nie mieli czasu, a modlitwa… Młodszy Winchester wątpił, że zdoła namówić do niej starszego – bywało, że brat się modlił, ale zwykle na dnie czarnej rozpaczy. Och, chwila, wystarczy poczekać i Dean pod wpływem pocałunku nieznanej upiorzycy sięgnie dna czarnej rozpaczy, a wtedy – kto wie? Sam z poczuciem winy zerknął na wciśniętego w fotel brata przypominającego przekłuty balonik – jednocześnie ponurego jak burzowa chmura i smętnego jak łzawy melodramat. Gorzka czekolada z orzechową posypką raczej nie pomagała.

\- Nahaked? – zapytała półgłosem znad własnego laptopa siedząca obok Sama na sofie Miranda, w zamyśleniu nawijając na palec rudy kosmyk włosów. – Tu piszą, że to perski demon smutku i cierpienia.

\- Kobiety szukamy – burknął Sam, ale zerknął na nią – potarganą, przejętą, z ramiączkiem koszulki frywolnie spadającym z piegowatego ramienia i uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. – Dzięki, że też szukasz, choć za bardzo w to nie wierzysz.

\- Błogosławieni, którzy nie widzieli, a uwierzyli – wymamrotał Dean spod okna i niemrawo łyknął czekolady. – Wystygła. Jak moje serce. Bo wszyscy, których kocham, odchodzą.

\- Ale mama… - zaczął natychmiast Sam i umilkł pod wpływem spojrzenia brata.

To prawda, Mary Winchester wróciła z nicości, ale trzymała się od nich z daleka jakby byli zadżumieni. I choć była skora do ratowania ich z tajnego więzienia Secret Service, a nawet poświęcenia za nich życia, Sam wolałby długie i niespieszne pogaduszki w bibliotece Bunkra, lunche, choćby w McDonaldzie (już wiedział, że nie lubiła gotować), wypady do baru na piwo, czy wspólne polowania, niż zdawkowe rozmowy przez telefon i jeszcze bardziej okazjonalne spotkania, podczas których nie wiedzieli, o czym ze sobą rozmawiać, jak gdyby byli sobie zupełnie obcy. W pewnym sensie – byli.

– Ale Cas... – zaczął raz jeszcze.

To ten anioł, przypomniała sobie Miranda. Z tego, co mówili ci dwaj – wyraźnie upadły. Ten, który nie odbiera telefonów i który zabił Żniwiarkę. Notabene, czy wspominając o Żniwiarce, mieli na myśli prawdziwą Kostuchę w płaszczu z kapturem i kosą na sztorc? Jezusie Nazareński, chciała tylko odpocząć po całym dniu prowadzenia kafejki i wyskoczyć na niezobowiązującego drinka z nader przystojnym facetem, a skończyła we własnym mieszkaniu z dwójką niepoczytalnych gości, z których jeden twierdził, że po Coffeyville szaleje upiorzyca infekująca ludzi wirusem smutku, a drugi wyraźnie padł tego wirusa ofiarą. Ale jej się trafiło…

\- Cas też niedługo odejdzie – westchnął Dean, konsekwentnie, dramatycznie posępny. – Kosmiczne konsekwencje wrócą i ugryzą go w pierzasty tyłek. Znowu.

\- A ja? – Sam przełknął z trudem. – Ja zawsze…

\- Tak? – spytał Dean, patrząc wprost na niego.

Nie powiedział nic więcej, ale Sam zrozumiał aż za dobrze. Po pierwsze, nigdy nie mów nigdy, bo już kilka razy umarłeś i w każdej chwili możesz znowu. Po drugie, nie, nie zawsze byłeś przy mnie, z bardzo różnych powodów, a czasem byłeś, za co będę ci wdzięczny do grobowej deski. Po trzecie – jakbyś nie wiedział, nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć, cholerny głupku i z dwojga złego wolę odejść pierwszy.

\- Idiota – prychnął gniewnie, spodziewając się, że Dean mu odpyskuje, ale zamiast tego w oczach brata pojawiły się łzy, a Samowi zabrakło słów. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna.

Dobrze, że w tej samej chwili rozdzwonił się telefon, co prawda nie jego, ale w tej sytuacji wolał odebrać w imieniu brata.

*

Simon Dahlmann, współwłaściciel zakładu pogrzebowego „Anubis” po raz ostatni musnął puszkiem delikatnie uróżowione policzki Hortensji Gardener – starszej pani, która spokojnie odeszła we śnie w wieku 89 zasłużonych lat życia. Zadowolony z efektu – w końcu był prawdziwym, choć niedocenianym artystą, zasalutował jej szklaneczką ze znakomitą irlandzką whiskey, przy czym lekko się zachwiał, zrzucając to na karb łagodnego, swingowego rytmu piosenki Franka Sinatry, dobiegającej z postawionego na parapecie starego adaptera. You must remember this, a kiss is still a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh, the fundamental things apply, as time goes by… Nieśmiertelna „Casablanca”. Pocałunek jest wciąż pocałunkiem… Choć właściwie w filmie biednemu Bogartowi niewiele to dało, całował się z Ingrid Bergmann, czy nie całował. Z drugiej strony, nie był to pocałunek niosący śmierć. O właśnie, zapomniał wspomnieć o tym idealnym tytule artykułu do gazety przystojnemu dziennikarzowi, który po południu wypytywał go o przypadki dziwacznych samobójstw. Powinien do niego zadzwonić. Koniecznie powinien. Po kilku (kilkunastu) szklaneczkach Bushmillsa wprawiony w nastrój wylewności, któremu bardzo chciał dać upust, Dahlmann przysiadł na ławie, kiwając stopą w rytm nieśmiertelnego szlagieru Sinatry i z mozołem wyciągnął wizytówkę z nagle dziwnie przyciasnej kieszeni spodni.

*

Zalany słowotokiem Simona Dahlmana Sam odłożył telefon z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy i zamiast cokolwiek wyjaśniać, rzucił się do tabletu, potrącając siedzącą obok Mirandę, która z zadziwieniem przyglądała się wystukiwanym przez niego słowom.

\- Tęsknica, Melancholija, Osmętnica – mruczał do siebie, biorąc się za bary ze słowiańskimi znakami diakrytycznymi.

\- Dlaczego przemawiasz językami? – zapytał z rozżaleniem Dean ze swego fotela, patrząc na niego łzawym wzrokiem. – Mów po ludzku.

\- Dzwonił twój znajomy właściciel zakładu pogrzebowego – nawiasem mówiąc, chyba wpadłeś mu w oko – przemówił Sam (ta uwaga Deana zdecydowanie nie pocieszyła), śmigając palcami po wirtualnej klawiaturze. – I mimo że język mu się plątał, opowiadał o jakiejś słowiańskiej upiorzycy, przed którą w dzieciństwie ostrzegały go matka i babka, a która pocałunkiem sprowadza na ludzi nieuleczalny smutek.

\- Nieuleczalny – powtórzył Dean takim tonem, jakby się tym rozkoszował. - Wiedziałem. Nic mi nie pomoże. Twoje wysiłki nie mają sensu. Życie nie ma sensu.

\- Gadaj tak dłużej, a też w to uwierzę – zirytował się Sam, nie odrywając wzroku od tabletu.

\- Och, przestańcie obaj – wtrąciła Miranda, gniewnie poprawiając opadające ramiączko od koszulki. – Męczennicy się znaleźli. Też straciłam rodziców, nadal szukam drugiej połówki, nie mam swojego mieszkania, a na własną kawiarnię będę zbierała przez najbliższe pięćdziesiąt lat, ale nie jęczę jak stara baba.

\- O właśnie, stara baba! – prawie wykrzyknął Sam, gdy na ekranie pojawiła się adekwatna ilustracja. – Mówiłeś, że była cała na biało, na bosaka i w wianku?

Pokazał bratu tablet, na którym widniał rysunek chudej, bosej staruszki w białym, przybrudzonym gieźle i z wiankiem suchych paproci na głowie, zastygłej w pozycji „Człowieka myślącego” Rodina. Grafik był niezły, bo z rysunku bił smutek jak światło z latarni morskiej.

\- Młodsza była – wymamrotał Dean z pewną pretensją. – Taka smutna panna młoda.

\- Smutna na pewno – zgodził się Sam, pospiesznie wrzucając tekst do translatora googla. - Tęsknica to demon słowiański, wyobrażany w postaci bladego widma kobiecego, stanowiący personifikację stanu chorobliwego zadumania, rozmarzenia czy utęsknienia. Spadała z nieba wraz z gwiazdami, z czarnej chmury burzowej. Siadała najczęściej pod cmentarzami lub figurami przy rozstajnych drogach, a kiedy znajdywała smętne, samotne dziewczyny, siadała przy nich, obejmowała w wychudłe ręce i całowała w usta, kładła ciężką dłoń na serce. Najczęściej dotykała młodych kobiet, które jeszcze nie miały dzieci. Nic je nie bolało i nie miały żadnych blizn na ciele, ale dotknięte przez tęsknotę traciły wigor, nie piły i nie jadły, trapiły je bezsenność, stawały się osłabione i bezwładne. Zwykle niedługo żyły takie dziewczyny. Cholera.

\- Cholera – zgodziła się Miranda, leciutko wzdrygając.

Właśnie wyobraziła sobie, jak taka wychudzona, ponura Tęsknica podchodzi do „Strix Coffee”, zamawia grand expresso z piołunem zamiast kardamonu, żeby było bardziej gorzkie, a później znienacka całuje ją prosto w usta. Przecież każdy bywa smętny i samotny, zwłaszcza gdy, jak już przyznała, nie ma się nikogo do przytulenia w długie, jesienne noce. Czyli – ją także mogło to spotkać.

\- Nie jestem młodą dziewczyną – zaprotestował tymczasem Dean słabym głosem. – I nie byłem na cmentarzu ani na rozstajach dróg. Przynajmniej nie w Coffeyville.

\- W Parku Waltera Johnsona był niegdyś cmentarz katolicki, ale dziesięć lat temu przenieśli go za miasto – podpowiedziała nieśmiało dziewczyna. – Pamiętam, bo zrobiła się z tego straszna chryja, a do dziś co bardziej złośliwi nazywają go Parkiem Sztywnych.

\- Cholera – powtórzył Sam, zaciąwszy się jak stara płyta. - Park Sztywnych. A osiedla domków na starym indiańskim cmentarzysku w miasteczku nie zbudowali?

\- Duch – zgadł Dean, zaskoczony, że powiedział to Sam, nie on. Jakie to smutne, że nie zdążył zareagować pierwszy. Bardzo smutne. Tragicznie smutne. Już nic mu nie pozostało…

\- Nie – przewróciła oczyma Miranda, potrząsając głową, aż rude włosy rozsypały jej się na ramionach. – Ale, jak widać, nie musieli. Zamiast poltergeista mamy w miasteczku – jak jej tam, Tęsknicę? A piszą, jak się jej pozbyć?

\- Do leczenia skutków pocałunku Tęsknicy zaleca się ciemiernik – przeczytał posłusznie Sam, zezując na ekran tabletu.

\- Ciemiernik? – zdziwiła się Miranda, kojarząca drobne, białe kwiatki o żółtych środeczkach z rabatek w parku. – Nie znam się na roślinkach, ale ta jest chyba trująca?

\- Taaa, dajcie mi ciemiernik i pomóżcie szybciej zejść z tego padołu łez – mruknął Dean, wracając do swojej melancholii i zwijając się na fotelu w ciasną kulkę, której nie powstydziłby się wielki pies, któremu nagle przypomniało się, że jest szczeniakiem i zmieści się na maleńkim spłachetku. Gdyby jeszcze ktoś go w tym momencie poczochrał i pogłaskał. Ale nikt nie chciał, więc Dean westchnął i poprawił się na siedzeniu, bo coś uwierało go w biodro. Coś niewielkiego, podłużnego, połyskującego metalem i fascynującego…

\- Dawniej uważano, że wymioty i biegunka po ciemierniku mają dopomóc w wydaleniu z ciała nadmiaru czarnej żółci, która wywoływała melancholię – czytał dalej Sam, nie patrząc na brata wyciągającego coś z kieszeni dżinsów, za to dorzucając z ironicznym błyskiem w oku. – Według mnie to działało, bo jak ktoś cierpiał górą i dołem, za nic nie miał czasu na inne zmartwienia.

\- Bardzo zabawne – mruknęła dziewczyna, wydymając usta.

\- Nie bardzo – przyznał Sam, wciąż pochłonięty tekstem na tablecie. – Ale może warto byłoby wyciosać kołek z ciemiernika i przebić nim serce Tęsknicy.

\- Będzie trudno, bo to drobne, delikatne kwiatki – bąknęła Miranda, pokazując zdjęcie ciemiernika wyszukane na własnym laptopie. – Resztki schną na klombie w parku. Nijak nie da się z nich nic wyciosać.

\- To nazbieram suchych badylków i spalę wiedźmę na stosie – burknął Sam, nie zważając na deszcz padający za oknem, który pewnością pomieszałby mu szyki.

W tym samym momencie coś go podkusiło i w końcu zerknął na Deana, by z przerażeniem przekonać się, że brat wziął sobie do serca jego ostatnie słowa i właśnie bawił się zapalniczką. Cholera, jak mógł zapomnieć o zabraniu mu ognia.

– Dean, nie!

Brat nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Przytknął zapalniczkę do lewej dłoni, w skupieniu przyglądając się, jak płomień liże skórę i rękaw brązowego swetra, który zajął się niemal od razu – widać miał domieszkę poliesteru. Dean skrzywił się, bo widocznie jednak go zabolało, ale nie cofnął ręki. Zaśmierdziało dymem i pieczonym mięsem. Miranda wrzasnęła jak oparzona i prawie zrzuciła laptop na podłogę. Sam nie tracił czasu na wrzask, tylko zerwał się z sofy i rzucił na Deana, po drodze łapiąc stojący obok niego styropianowy kubek i gasząc tlący się rękaw niedopitą czekoladą. Jako, że miał długie ręce, drugą zgarnął z wysepki kuchennej dzbanek z kawą i też polał nią brata, jednocześnie wyrywając mu zapalniczkę i kolanem przyciskając do fotela. Połą koszuli owinął poparzoną rękę i narzucił mu na podołek – brak tlenu zdusi wszelkie niedobitki płomieni. Całym sobą dokumentnie unieruchomił Deana, który sapnął boleśnie, prawie nie mogąc oddychać.

\- Mówiłem, żeś idiota – wydyszał Sam, ruchem głowy odrzucając z twarzy przeszkadzające mu włosy. – Miranda, znajdź jakiś sznur. Musimy go związać.


	4. Chapter 4

W Parku Waltera Johnsona wszystko równomiernie mokło w deszczu - stoły piknikowe nad jeziorem Verdigras, plac zabaw na cyplu, mniejsze i większe, częściowo ogołocone z liści drzewa i krzewy, zrudziałe trawniki, wypchane liśćmi worki, których nie zdążyli uprzątnąć pracownicy parku, staromodne, stylizowane na gazowe latarnie i metalowe śmietniki przy alejkach, śpiące kaczki schowane w trzcinach oraz Sam Winchester. Niczym wielka, mokra, nastroszona wrona w drelichowej kurtce Sam siedział przy stole piknikowym, tym samym, przy którym rano czytał „Hrabiego Monte-Christo” Aleksandra Dumasa ojca (bardzo adekwatnie do niedawnej ucieczki z tajnego więzienia Secret Service), czekając na kawę z mlekiem, lecz tym razem czekał na coś zupełnie innego.

Było mu mokro od góry i od dołu. Mimo głęboko naciągniętego na głowę kaptura, strumyczki wody spływały po twarzy i wsiąkały pod kołnierz kurtki, a siedzenie wilgotniało od napuchniętej wodą ławki. Co chwila niecierpliwie potrząsał głową, bo gęsty deszcz przesłaniał mu widok, a otaczające cienie i drżące blaski nakładały się na siebie i myliły postrzeganie. Na domiar złego wokół szemrało i chlupotało, działając mu na nerwy i pęcherz moczowy.

Na nerwy działało mu także wicia wianka z rozsypanych przed nim drobnych kwiatków ciermiernika pozbieranych z pobliskiego klombu. Te małe cholerstwa wyślizgiwały się z mokrych dłoni, kruszyły i rozsypywały się w palcach, za nic nie dając powiązać w jedną całość. Zarzucić wianek z ciemiernika na Tęsknicę, podpowiedziała „Księga Demonów Słowiańskich” – łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. Chyba po prostu weźmie garść płatków i wepchnie widmu w gardło, kiedy tylko je zobaczy. Bo zobaczy, prawda?

Gniewnie potrząsnął głową i przetarł twarz dłonią, by lepiej widzieć wśród deszczu. Wiedział, że jeśli Tęsknicę przywoływały smutek i żal, miał problem, bo zamiast się smucić, był wściekły do imentu. Wkurzony jak diabli. Nabuzowany jak jasna cholera. Rozszarpałby zołzę gołymi rękoma na drobniutkie strzępy. Nikt nie miał prawa smucić jego i tak wiecznie przejmującego się tym i owym, choć zwykle nadrabiającego miną, brata na śmierć. Po jego trupie!

Sam prychnął i zerwał się od stołu piknikowego z takim impetem, że zahaczył o ławę i prawie nie upadł na ziemię jak długi. Zgarnął kwiatki, częściowo splecione w wianek i ruszył przez deszcz w głąb parku, mnąc w ustach przekleństwo za przekleństwem. Gdzie też ów słowiański demon zwykle siadywał? Przy cmentarzach i na rozstajach dróg? Już on znajdzie najbardziej rozstajny rozstaj parkowych alei i przydybie Tęsknicę na gorącym uczynku smętnych rozważań. I z nią poigra.

*

Mirandzie zaczęły kończyć się pomysły, jak rozweselić Deana Winchestera. Choćby odrobinę.

Włączyła telewizję – telewizor był niewielki i śnieżył, ale jak się nie ma, co się lubi, to się lubi, co się ma, zwłaszcza, gdy pieniędzy baristka nigdy nie miała zbyt wiele, a te, które zarobiła, wolała inwestować w wypasiony ekspres do kawy i piekarnik z termoobiegiem. Znalazła kanał z kreskówkami dla dzieciaków i sama uśmiała się setnie, oglądając przygody Kojota Wilusia i Strusia Pędziwiatra, ale Dean rozpłakał się łzami jak grochy, gdy tylko Kojot wpadł do Wielkiego Kanionu – mimo, że za sekundę odbił się od dna.

Przełączyła w poszukiwaniu czegoś bardziej komediowego i trafiła na slapstickową mieszankę starych, dobrych Flipa i Flapa, Bustera Keatona i braci Marx, ale lepiej nie było – łzy z oczu Deana wyciskały nawet kremowe placki rozbryźnięte się na twarzach bohaterów. Strach pomyśleć, jak zareagowałby na filmy Charliego Chaplina, nawet w zwykłych okolicznościach podszyte smutkiem.

Pomyślała o czymś współcześniejszym, ale przecież w każdej, każdziutkiej komedii, choćby najweselszej trafiały się wzruszającej momenty – nawet w wyjątkowo idiotycznym „Głupim i głupszym”. Seriale przerażały śmiechem z offu. Stand-upy odpadały, bo wydawały się zbyt dosadne i miejscami obraźliwe. Podobnie jak „South Park” – o, tylko nie to, przecież Kenny ginął w każdym odcinku. Mirandzie opadły ręce.

Zniechęcona, włączyła radio i nastawiła na stację nadającą energetyczne, latynoskie kawałki na zmianę z disco lat 70-tych. W odpowiedzi Dean zaczął łzawo wyrzekać, że nie umie tańczyć, a gdyby nawet umiał, nie zatańczy, bo siedzi przywiązany do fotela. W istocie, Sam, po opatrzeniu brata, związał go skrupulatnie, metodycznie i z wielką pieczołowitością, wykorzystując jednocześnie dwie pary kajdanek, sznur od żelazka i linkę do rozwieszania prania. Zbyt dobrze znał umiejętność Deana w wyswabadzaniu się niemal z każdego rodzaju więzów i wolał zabezpieczyć się na wszystkie możliwe sposoby.

Zaczęła mu czytać „Sprzedawcę broni” Hugh Lauriego – według niej najzabawniejszą powieść sensacyjną, jaką można sobie wyobrazić, stylizowaną na czarny kryminał Chandlera, ironiczną i niezwykle sympatyczną, ale niestety zaczynającą się w momencie, kiedy główny bohater sam obrywa, po czym masakruje faceta, który chciał go zabić. Tak, było to napisane przezabawnym językiem, ale fakt pozostawał faktem, z kolei nie pozostawającym bez wpływu na Deana Winchestera. Tak, zgadliście – rozpłakał się, współczując jednemu i drugiemu.

W końcu Miranda ciężko usiadła na kraciastej sofie, samej mając ochotę się rozryczeć. Może smętek Tęsknicy był bardziej zaraźliwy, niż myślała. Na granicy łez z bezsilności spojrzała na Deana siedzącego w fotelu – bo innej możliwości nie miał, i uderzyło ją, że jego smęcenie miało drugie dno. To pierwsze, powierzchowne i przejaskrawione wydawało się zabawne – oczywiście, gdyby nie próbował spalić się żywcem, ale za nim czaił się prawdziwy smutek, który zżerał starszego Winchestera od środka. Jeśli oczy są zwierciadłami duszy, jego była mocno pokancerowana i dotknięta tym, co przez lata zobaczył i przeżył. Dziewczyna poczuła natychmiastowy instynkt pielęgniarski i nieodpartą chęć zaopiekowania się kulawą kaczuszką. Nie pozwoli mu zasmucić się na śmierć. Po jej trupie!

\- Słuchaj, ale naprawdę wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedziała bez większego sensu, choć z pełnym przekonaniem, przysiadając na brzegu fotela i chusteczką osuszając mu mokrą od łez twarz. Czuła się trochę jak opiekunka do dziecka pocieszająca zapłakanego malucha i namawiająca go, by grzecznie wytarł nosek. – Wiesz, że to minie, prawda? Twój brat rozprawi się z tą niedobrą panią i przestanie ci być źle i niedobrze.

Boże, nawet zaczęła mówić do niego jak do dziecka – chyba ciut przesadziła.

\- Mnie zawsze jest źle i niedobrze – pociągnął nosem zielonooki przystojniak, gęsto mrugając, by pozbyć się łez na rzęsach, błyszczących jak krople rosy rankiem rozwieszone na niciach pajęczyny.

Nawet z podpuchniętymi, zaczerwienionymi oczyma, zapchanym nosem i rozpaczą chrypiącą w gardle był śliczny jak z obrazka, co nieco Mirandę deprymowało i kusiło, by go znienacka pocałować. W końcu był przywiązany do fotela, więc nie mógłby zbytnio zaprotestować. Na samą myśl o takim bezecnym wykorzystaniu sytuacji, zarumieniła się po koniuszki uszu.

\- Ale będziesz mniej – uparła się, mimo wszystko leciutko dotykając wskazującym palcem jego ust, jakby chciała zatrzymać kolejne narzekania, a tak naprawdę nie mogąc się oprzeć, by nie poczuć ich pełni i miękkości. – Tylko trochę wytrzymaj i nie wymyślaj niczego głupiego, tak?

\- W zasadzie mógłbym odgryźć sobie język – wymruczał, chuchając jej wilgotnym ciepłem w dłoń. – Trudne, ale nie niemożliwe.

\- Nie bądź taki kreatywny – żachnęła się Miranda, szczerze zaniepokojona. – Bo znajdę ci dla języka inne zajęcie.

\- Tak? – spytał Dean, nadal łzawo, ale z iskrą zainteresowania. – Jakie?

\- A takie – nie wytrzymała dziewczyna, pochylając się nad nim i całując prosto w usta. Lekko i płochliwie.

Tak jak się domyślała, usta Deana miały słony posmak łez, ale były miękkie, delikatne i chętne. Skubnęła dolną wargę, dotknęła jej koniuszkiem języka i ani się spostrzegła, kiedy grzeczny pocałunek zmienił się w coś bardziej zmysłowego i głębszego. Dosłownie głębszego, gdy ich języki splotły się ze sobą i posmakowały nawzajem. Miłe. Słodkie. Czułe. Leciutki dotyk posłał dreszcz przyjemności wzdłuż kręgosłupa Mirandy, sadowiąc się w dole jej brzucha. Co, u licha, była aż tak wyposzczona, czy Dean tak zręczny w całowaniu? Mhm, nieważne, chciała jeszcze i więcej. Ten facet całował jak młody bóg. Nie ma mowy, by przerwała pocałunek z własnej woli, mimo że zaczęło jej brakować tchu, chyba że…

Chyba że on właśnie próbował się udusić z braku tlenu? Z trudem oderwała się od męskich, jakże kuszących ust i spojrzała na niego w popłochu. To, co ujrzała, wcale jej nie uspokoiło.

*

Mignięcie bieli po prawej stronie, tuż nad wodą.

Przedzierający się jak taran przez zalany deszczem park, Sam przyspieszył kroku i skręcił gwałtownie, rozchlapując kałużę. Blade kobiece widmo, siedzące nad brzegiem jeziora i puszczające na wodę wianek z jesiennych liści, spojrzało na niego przez ramię, pisnęło, poderwało się z ziemi i rzuciło do panicznej ucieczki.

\- Hola, kochana, nie chcesz całusa? – warknął Sam, włączając drugi bieg i ruszając za nią w pościg. Niedokończony wieniec z ciemiernika mocno zaciskał w dłoni, gubiąc za sobą białe płatki.

Tęsknica chyba zapomniała, że jest widmem i w każdej chwili może rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, bo biegła przed siebie niczym zwykła dziewczyna, klucząc między drzewami i po kostki zapadając się w nadbrzeżnym błocie. Sam nie miał zamiaru przypominać jej o możliwościach bytów nie całkiem materialnych. Biegł za nią, dzięki rozproszonemu, z trudem przebijającemu się przez zmrok i deszcz, światłu niedalekiej latarni, omijając pnie i uskakując przed gałęziami, smagającymi po twarzy i ramionach cienkimi i grubszymi witkami. Grzązł i wydostawał się z rozmokłej ziemi, coraz bliżej i bliżej ofiary. W końcu chwycił ją za rąbek białej sukienczyny, pociągnął ku sobie, obrócił i przytrzymał. Już już miał zarzucić na nią na wpół spleciony wianuszek z kwiatków ciemiernika, gdy zatrzepotała rękoma, starając się go odepchnąć, zakwiliła jak ptaszę i zalała łzami. Jej wielkie, błękitne oczy wpatrzyły się w niego błagalnie, wrażliwe usta zadrżały, po bladych policzkach spłynęły potoki łez, mieszając się z deszczem.

Sam stracił rezon. Rozluźnił chwyt. Wypuścił ciermiernik. Pomyślał, że to on jest tutaj potworem, nikczemnie ścigającym tą biedną, zrozpaczoną istotę, która nie wyrządziła nikomu krzywdy… chwileczkę, jak to nie wyrządziła? Przecież…

W ostatniej chwili odwrócił głowę i uniknął pocałunku w usta. Zimne jak lód wargi musnęły jedynie jego policzek pokryty trzydniowym zarostem, by po chwili oderwać się od skóry z obscenicznym mlaśnięciem. Sam otrząsnął się z niemocy i mocniej złapał wiotką kibić Tęsknicy, który w bezpośrednim zwarciu okazał się wcale nie taki wiotki, a jakby wykuty ze sprężystego metalu. Zamiast ponownie próbować się wyrwać, widmo zarzuciło mu ręce na kark i przyciągnęło bliżej, gorączkowo szukając ust. Samowi przemknęła przez głowę idiotyczna myśl, że powinien się był zaopatrzyć w smoczek albo maseczkę antysmogową, by się przed nią uchronić. Z paniką szarpnął się w tył, uderzył barkiem o pień wierzby pochylającej się nad samym brzegiem jeziora Verdigras i z chlupotem wpadł do wody, pociągając za sobą upiorzycę i strasząc parę śpiących kaczek.

Woda przy brzegu była płytka i mulista, zarośnięta rzęsą i trzcinami, ale Sam padł na wznak, więc zanurzył się cały, wraz z głową. Zapewne bez problemu by się wynurzył, gdyby nie Tęsknica, która przywarła do niego niczym przywra i znowu spojrzała mu w oczy tym swoim urocznym spojrzeniem, sprowadzając nieprzepartą apatię. Odechciało mu się ruszyć. Zapomniał oddychać. Zastygł jak nieszczęsna Ofelia z prerafaelickiego obrazu Johna Everetta Millaisa, unosząca się na fali z wiązanką kwiatów w rozchylonych dłoniach. Z tym, że ona unosiła się na wodzie, a on pod, a do tego zgubił kwiaty.

Pod wodą było ciemno, ciemniej niż na brzegu skąpanym bladym światłem pobliskiej latarni. Ledwo widząc, beznamiętnie patrzył od spodu na unoszącą się nad nim Tęsknicę, splątane włosy rozpostarte na powierzchni wody i słodkie usta zbliżające się do niego niczym pokusa nie do odparcia. Resztką sił uniósł rękę – pod wodą trwało to o wiele dłużej i zasłonił się przed zakusami widma, kładąc dłoń na spragnionych pocałunku ustach.

Upiorzyca zakrztusiła się i błyskawicznie wyskoczyła nad powierzchnię wody, kaszląc jak szalona. Sam poszedł w jej ślady, gwałtownie wynurzając się z jeziora i wykrztuszając wodę, która zdążyła dostać się do nosa i gardła. Widmo nie zwracało na niego uwagi, zajęte prychaniem, rzężeniem i darciem bladymi palcami chudej szyi, więc zrozumiał, że we wnętrzu jego dłoni musiało zostać kilka płatków ciemiernika, które - usiłując go pocałować – Tęsknica niechcący połknęła. Czyli przydałoby się więcej białych kwiatuszków, które z takim trudem splatał.

Pokasłując, Sam wydostał się z wody – mokry i oblepiony mułem musiał wyglądać jak potwór z bagien, o ile potwory z bagien chadzałyby w chlupoczących wodą traperach, mokrych dżinsach i nie mniej mokrych, drelichowych kurtkach z kapturem, i rzucił na poszukiwanie straconego wianka. Jako, że kwiatki bielały w ciemności, znalazł je szybciej niż myślał, chwycił wraz z garścią trawy i oślizgłych liści i czym prędzej wrócił nad brzeg, do dławiącej się upiorzycy. Bezceremonialnie zerwał jej z głowy suchy (niegdyś) wianek z paproci i nasadził ten z ciemiernika, na wszelki wypadek okręcając rozplatający się koniec wokół białej szyi.

Tęsknica zakwiliła, zapłakała, dramatycznie chwyciła się za głowę i nagle – puf, zniknęła w obłoku wirujących strzępków bieli, pozostawiając po sobie tylko pogniecione kwiatki. Drobinki nie wiadomo czego – może jej bytu astralnego, w kilka sekund zmył deszcz, wciskając je w rozmiękłe podłoże. Oślepiony wybuchem bieli Sam na oślep pomacał po ziemi, ale jego ręce natrafiły li i jedynie na porzucony, niedokończony wianek, który do końca rozplótł mu się w palcach. Żegnaj, smutna panno młoda, przeminęła twa uroda.

Odkaszlnął raz jeszcze i wyprostował się z trudem, bo mokre, oblepiające ubranie ciążyło mu niczym zbroja. Mało mu było jesiennej ulewy, musiał się jeszcze skąpać w jeziorze. Cudownie. Jak nic nabawi się zapalenia płuc. Odruchowo sięgnął do kieszeni po komórkę, ale zalany wodą telefon nie nadawał się do użytku. Jeszcze lepiej. Miał tylko nadzieję, że zdążył na czas, nim unieruchomiony Dean wymyślił coś idiotycznego, za to skutecznie zabójczego. Jednak nim wróci na Moon Street i się o tym przekona, pozostawała mu tylko wiara w opiekę Mirandy.

*

Miranda z niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się w Deana, sprawiającego wrażenie, jakby ktoś wielką, puchatą gąbką przetarł go od góry do dołu, ścierając wszystkie smutki i żale. Przestał kulić się w fotelu jak kupka nieszczęścia i choć skuty i przywiązany, nie przypominał już znękanej ofiary, a co najwyżej świadomego swych wdzięków mężczyznę, który postanowił ciut się zabawić. Wrócił zielonooki przystojniak, którego rano poznała w Parku Waltera Johnsona – wyluzowany, zawadiacki i seksowny jak mocna mieszanka Bazzara Dodici Gran Cru prosto z ekspresu, nie za słodka, a jednocześnie po każdym łyku stymulująca po koniuszki nerwów.

\- Może być mnie tak rozwiązała? – zamruczał zielonooki kocur, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust, podpuchniętych po niedawnym, gwałtownym pocałunku. – Potrzebowałbym, ekhm, głębszego pocieszenia.

\- Może jednak nie? – spytała zbita z tropu Miranda, wciąż siedząca na brzeżku fotela, z przyspieszonym oddechem i lekkim zawrotem głowy. – Nie wiadomo, czy…

\- Ależ wiadomo – upewnił ją Dean, śmiesznie marszcząc nos, bo go zaswędział, a nie mógł się podrapać. – Zapewniam cię, że mi lepiej. Nie ma to jak pocałunek prawdziwej miłości. I brat, który pokonał smoka. Tylko teraz trochę mi niewygodnie.

Miranda chciała powiedzieć, że z tym pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości ciut przesadził, bo nawet ona nie potrafiła się zakochiwać w takim ekspresowym tempie, ale tylko nerwowo oblizała wargi, przygryzając je leciutko, bo choć trudno to było nazwać miłością, zauroczenie zielonookim przystojniakiem buzowało jej w żyłach jak bąbelki szampana. Lub podwójny zastrzyk kofeiny. Nie należy nie doceniać pociągu fizycznego, oj, nie należy.

\- Niewygodnie – powtórzyła więc, uśmiechając się obiecująco. – Och, biedaku...

Zsunęła się z brzegu fotela, sadowiąc Deanowi na kolanach i ponownie zaczynając go całować go, a to w policzek, a to w nieogoloną szczękę, a to w usta – choć nie pozwoliła sobie na głębszy pocałunek. Delikatnie skubnęła jego wargę, liznęła płatek ucha, przywarła ustami do nasady szyi, chuchnęła ciepłym oddechem na mrowiącą skórę.

Dean prychnął i poruszył się niespokojnie, ba, zaczął się wiercić, jakby oblazły go mrówki.

\- Mirando – odezwał z lekką groźbą w głosie, gdy tylko pozwoliła mu nabrać tchu. – Przejdź do rzeczy, bo szału dostanę.

\- Och, najpierw popada a depresję, a teraz grozi szałem – zaśmiała się dziewczyna, ostentacyjnie poprawiając się na męskim podołku - przez opięte leginsy wyraźnie czuła jego gotowość bojową. – Więc chyba jednak cię nie rozwiążę…

\- W sumie nie musisz – wymamrotał Dean, szukając jej ust. – Tylko mnie tak nie zostawiaj.

\- Nie mam zamiaru – przyrzekła, sięgając między nich i rozpinając mu dżinsy, by popieścić wychylającą się ze slipów spragnioną męskość.

Jej wysiłki nagrodził zdławiony jęk Deana, więc zsunęła się z fotela i zajęła się nim ustami i językiem, ciesząc się reakcją i stłumionymi westchnieniami. Może nie potrafiła zwijać językiem ogonków wiśni w pętelkę, ale robiła, co w jej mocy, by sprawić mu przyjemność. Delikatne kółeczka na czubku, liźnięcia u podstawy, przygryzanie skórki, nie zapominając o posuwistym ruchu dłoni i mężczyzna był cały jej.

\- Chodźże do mnie – wymruczał, instynktownie unosząc biodra. – Bo będziesz pokrzywdzona.

Miranda zaśmiała się, przez chwilę pozostawiając go osamotnionego, gdy oswabadzała się z bawełnianych leginsów i koronkowych bokserek, po czym wróciła na fotel, z powrotem sadowiąc się Deanowi na podołku. Przyjęła go w siebie z cichym sapnięciem. Był spory, ale nie boleśnie. Nie, zdecydowanie nie.

Miranda zamruczała po kociemu i leciutko wygięła się w tył, przyjmując go jeszcze głębiej. Iskry przyjemności rozbiegły się po ciele tanecznym krokiem, rozgrzewając i radując. Uniosła się i opadła w dół, przyspieszając. Jęknęli oboje i oboje jednocześnie poszukali swoich ust. Mhm, jak dobrze poczuć się nawzajem.

Rude włosy Mirandy załaskotały Deana w czoło i nos, ale nie zaprotestował – właściwie nawet tego nie zauważył. Czuł przy sobie jej ciało – pełne piersi pod podwiniętą koszulką zmysłowo przesuwały się po szorstkim splocie „dziennikarskiego” swetra, umięśnione uda przyciskały do fotela, a ciepłe, ciasne, kobiece wnętrze zaciskało wokół niego obietnicą spełnienia. Chętnie chwyciłby krągłe, kobiece pośladkach, albo pobłądził rękoma po piegowatych plecach, ale nie mógł, więc skupił się na pocałunku – coraz bardziej wilgotnym i nieporządnym, i ich połączonych ciałach, poruszających się w zgodnym, sinusoidalnym  rytmie.

Mirandzie pierwszej zabrakło tchu. Pulsowanie w jej wnętrzu osiągnęło apogeum i zalało uczuciem drżącej przyjemności po czubki zaróżowionych, skromnie ukrytych pod koszulką piersi i krwistych rumieńców na policzkach. Krzyknęła w głos, tuląc się do Deana niczym do ostatniego koła ratunku. Nie zapominając o mężczyźnie, raz jeszcze przyspieszyła i pociągnęła go za sobą. Wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego, acz pełnego aprobaty i eksplodował w niej gorącym nasieniem, sprawiając, że westchnęła ponownie, zadziwiona, bo spełniona po raz drugi. Boże, jak jej tego brakowało…

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli bez ruchu, łapiąc oddech, miarowiąc rytm serca, pozwalając sobie na ochłonięcie i niespiesznie wymieniając lekkie pocałunki, nim Miranda zsunęła się z fotela i bez słowa zaczęła rozwiązywać krępujące Deana sznury i kabel od żelazka, choć spłoszyła się, nie mogą znaleźć kluczyków do kajdanek. Na szczęście młodszy z Winchesterów jednak nie zabrał ich ze sobą.

*

Kiedy Sam stanął w drzwiach mieszkanka przy Moon Street – wciąż ociekający wodą i błotem - ogrzewanie w Impali działało na pół gwizdka, z drobnymi gałązkami i liśćmi wplątanymi w półdługie włosy i białymi kwiatkami ciemiernika wysypującymi się ze wszystkich kieszeni, Miranda z Deanem niewinnie siedzieli obok siebie na kraciastej sofie. Może nie aż tak niewinnie, bo nogi dziewczyny spoczywały na kolanach jego brata, zajętego masowaniem zgrabnych, choć obolałych po całodniowym staniu za kontuarem kafejki stóp. Oboje słuchali radia rozbrzmiewającego balladami rockowymi, popijali kawę z kardamonem i z niemal identycznie błogimi minami spojrzeli na materializującego się w drzwiach Sama. Młodszego Winchestera w pierwszej chwili trafił jasny szlag, ale wziął się w garść, ciężkim krokiem przeszedł przez salon, zostawiając za sobą mokre, błotniste ślady i zmęczony przysiadł na fotelu, na którym piętrzyły się rozplątane sznury i kabelki. Rozpięte kajdanki wpiły mu się w pośladek.

\- Kawę poproszę – burknął, przegarniając wilgotne włosy i nieuważnie wyjmując z nich listek wierzby. – Najlepiej z brandy. Suchy ręcznik też by się przydał. I wiesz, co, bracie? Myślę, że i mnie należałby się masaż stóp. Co ty na to?

Dean przezornie nie odpowiedział, ale uśmiechnął się kpiąco, leniwie wstając z sofy, zapewne w poszukiwaniu ręczników i czystego odzienia dla przemoczonego do suchej nitki brata, który właśnie, po raz kolejny uratował mu tyłek, a ten uśmiech – w miejsce tęsknicowego smętku i rozpaczy, był dla Sama nagrodą samą w sobie. Chociaż suchych bokserek, kawy i masażu stóp też by nie odmówił.


End file.
